Endlessly
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: Prequel to RECLAIMED LOVE: "He stole my first kiss!" she cried - It was an accidental kiss but it started from there. Little did she know, she's to become a subject of a bet. High School drama
1. Accidental kiss

**Before you think this is xShirayukixrukiax, then please be reminded that I am posting this in behalf of her since she's once again busy. I am her friend and she gave me instructions on how to go about this since I don't have any accounts on FF. According to her, all her other fics are still on hiatus until the end of August and she will only be focusing on this one since she owed it to her sister. I'd be the one in-charge of uploading updates if she cannot find time since she's only squeezing this into her tight schedule. This is a joint work and majority of it is credited to her since I only helped in some areas. I dearly hope that you will enjoy this one.  
><strong>

**note**: After carefully thinking about it, I decided to grant the request from Reiha and whittney and thus provide them with a prequel for 'Reclaimed Love' which more or less talks about their high school life and how they ended up committed to each other. As I usually do with my others stories, I give a warning to readers that sometimes, portrayals of their characters would somehow deviate from the IC for the purpose of the story. Anyway, since I decided to start with this, Bleeding Heart will be temporarily on hold until this is over.

before i go with the introductory part, let me thank those who left a review for Reclaimed Love which was already completed a week ago. hopefully guys, you'd enjoy this just as much.

a few things to note: Rukia in this prequel does not carry the title of Kuchiki and there will be no appearance of Byakuya (his name was made mentioned in the sequel though).

**summary**: "He stole my first kiss!" she cried - It was an accidental kiss but it started from there. Little did she know, she's to become a subject of a bet.

**disclaimer**: I think there is no need to say it, but heck, Bleach isn't mine.

characters:

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **- in the school campus, he is typically the guy in the shadows, unnoticed by many. Intelligent and talented, the guy plays his skills at low profile, preferring not to be noticed by anyone since he is basically an introvert guy, with only Neliel keeping him company and the only female who seem to know his background. Well, his being unnoticeable would soon change when finally, Rukia notices him.

**Anasiak Rukia** - a lively small female and soon-to-be president of the school. She's someone well-respected in the school for her wit and her kindness and although not literally a princess, she's treated like royalty. she had abundant friends, all of whom to share deep kinship with her.

**Inoue Orihime** - Rukia's female best friend, the auburn beauty. She's the team leader for the culinary arts club. Secretly, she is in love with Ulquiorra Schiffer though the latter would never know.

**Neliel Tu Ordershvank** - the melancholic beauty, one of the most rational female in the group. She's Ulquiorra's only companion before they met Rukia and her group.

**Kurosaki Ichigo** - Rukia's close male friend and one whom she treats as a brother. Rukia would never know he loves her not as a sister though. He plays soccer and is the game's team captain.

**Abarai Renji **- an orphan who grew up with Rukia before they were adopted separately. Aside from Ichigo, he is also one of Rukia's closest male companions. He is into baseball sports.

**Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques **- one of Rukia's friends and a lady's man though not to his liking. Captain of the football team, he is actually a guy who much preferred to be in the company of his friends that with the girls flocking around him.

**Hitsugaya Toshirou **- the boy genius of the group, he doesn't take well to people insulting his height much like how Rukia detested it. Though it does not really look like it, he is the prodigy player for lawn tennis.

**Matsumoto Rangiku** - the beauty queen of the group, Matsumoto isn't just about looks though. Behind it is a tactical mind and a deep perception on things that usually went unnoticed by many. Aside from that, she's the former captain of the cheering squad before she stepped down from the title and decided to become manager for the football club, to keep Grimmjaw away from the female fans.

So they are the group of friends I have introduced in 'Reclaimed Love' and about Rukia's surname, I have to think of something else since I've used up almost all of the names in RL. I originally intended her to become the adopted daughter of Ukitake but I already made Ukitake a business partner in RL.

Though not really giving much away, the character description is merely to help readers familiarize themselves with the characters that are mostly going to appear in every chapter.

.

.

.

Shinigami High - a school that is on the bottom list and is labeled the school for losers for the past few years due to it losing every competition it attended into. Only a year ago did it start winning in sports competition but never on the academic portion yet. Students from the school were often teased outside and labeled losers. And as if that's not enough, students from the same school were often divided into intelligent and stupid - a policy that had been started by the homeroom teacher for A-class, Miss Akufosa. It was for these two reasons that Rukia and her friends vowed to make a change for the school, for the students. This was how it started...

.

.

Neliel sighed as she spotted the vacant seat at the back. He's slacking off again, she thought as she watched the other students shuffle in, finding their respective seats. She always wondered how Ulquiorra managed to pass his exams and quizzes even with him missing most of the class' discussion. Sometimes, she would find him at the rooftop, simply dozing off, his expression filled with boredom - perhaps the only emotion he is capable of ever showing to anyone. If not on the rooftop, he's outside the school building, slacking off in a bench, a book covering his face while he once again dozes off. Sometimes she really is frustrated for his laid back attitude. He hardly does things with enthusiasm. She knew he grew up like that already though his parents were definitely not lacking. Neliel could tell they doted their son so why then is Ulquiorra so apathetic.

During their kindergarten years, he was always teased about being such a weirdo and a freak due to him keeping things to himself and Nel always jumped to his defense only to hear him say to let them be and they are not worth the time. Although angered by it, Nel could only nod in assent. Due to that uncaring attitude, he grew up with no real friends and only Nel chose to stand by him despite him ignoring her most of the time. During elementary days, some told her she should stop worrying about him since he does not seem to even care or acknowledge her existence but Neliel, being a good friend, paid heed to no one and still remained in the shadows as Ulquiorra's silent friend. Especially during those times when his father died in an accident . She was there and stood by him.

As they group up, people started questioning if she's in love with the guy and Neliel could resolutely and firmly say that she isn't in love with him and that she isn't interested in him in a romantic way. For Neliel, she would continue being there until he could find someone else.

she snapped back from her mulling when a loud group entered and truthfully, Neliel was kinda amused with them. Of course they knew them - everyone in campus knew them and that makes her no exception. She had been in one of their class during first year (only a few days in her class before she transferred in C-class) and she was quick to notice that Rukia Anasiak is the person that seems to hold the group intact. It was as if she was the heart of the group and Neliel pondered over the possibility of her meeting them.

What she truly appreciated about the group though is the fact that despite knowing they are famous, they never bragged about it. There was never a look of conceit or arrogance around them which is usually present with famous people. Nope, the group is actually a group filled with humble people. Even when Toshirou Hitsugaya entered the group during his freshmen years, nothing changed. Ultimately, they were starting to make a big change in the school as they began to make the school's name proud with every competition they partook in.

She once again glanced at the seat before standing up and walking towards the window to, just as she concluded, find her friend lazing in a bench. Seriously, when will he ever learn.

"Hi."

She wasn't sure she was the one being referred to so Neliel continued looking at the guy below before she sighed in trepidation. Turning around, she literally jumped in surprise when she was face to face with the beauty queen.

"Oops, sorry, I did not mean to scare you," she said apologetically and glanced down at the window. "Is he someone you know?"

Neliel gave a short nod. "Yes. He's slacking off again."

"He does look like a slacker anyway," Matsumoto commented and smiled. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Neliel Tu Ordershvank," she introduced herself and noticed her frowning at her while in deep thought.

"We never saw you before. I'm pretty sure I'll remember my classmates from my freshmen and sophomore years."

The green-haired smiled. "We are from different class. But I was in Orihime-san's class once during the first year."

"Ah I see," before Nel knew it, she was pulled towards the noisy group where two guys - one with orange and the other with red hair - were arguing like cat and dog. Inoue Orihime tried to stay in between while Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques wore a petulant look as he tried ignoring the females gawking at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have a name and it's not Berry-kun!" growled Kurosaki.

Abarai snickered. "And I'm not Pineappale head either!"

"And I'm beginning to get pissed off by the two of you," came Rukia's voice from the doorway, making both guys stop in frozen stupor while Rukia made her way casually towards the group and hit both their heads lightly with the book she held. "Learn to act like a real junior student and stop being childish."

"But Rukia - "

One glare and it was over, the argument that is. Satisfied, Rukia pulled a seat and sagged. Orihime cheerfully clapped her hands. "Seriously, Rukia, how do you always manage to keep the two in check? Not even one of us could do it."

"I just hit them when I feel like it," she said and glanced at her shoulder. She raised her fingers in a V sign. "Oh hey Ran, I did not notice you there." Her smile was bright and sincere, Neliel concluded as she watched how everyone of them interacts with one another.

Said beauty queen rolled her eyes just as Ichigo heard a comment coming from the strawberry head. "Perhaps because you're too short to notice things, midget!"

Hit.

Everyone sweatdropped as Ichigo rubbed his head while Rukia calmly sat down like nothing happened. "That has nothing to do with what you are saying. Why don't you shut up Ichigo?" she suggested, making the whole class roar in a laughter. It was always a good entertainment for everyone to watch poor Kurosaki and Abarai cower under her presence.

"You guys are really amusing," Neliel, despite feeling like she is intruding a group tradition, spoke warmly, prompting Rukia to glance at her and give out a smile.

"They always say that," she grumbled and stood up. "Hey there, I'm sorry but this is my first time seeing you so allow me to introduce myself properly. Rukia Anasiak."

Neliel's lips curved a little. "Strange, you also have a strange surname like me and my friend. Neliel Tu Ordershvank."

"Hope to have some fun with you for the rest of the year," Rukia said with so much sincerity as the bell rang, signaling the start of the class that morning. The teacher stepped in. She is known as the Terror of A-Class and words about her are never pleasant when you hear students talk about her.

"Settle down, girls I know you are all fans of Mr. Jaggerjaques but please refrain from ogling over the guy and get back to your seats now," she crisply stated, earning a disappointed look from the females mentioned. Thankfully, Grimmjaw sighed in relief. "I'm going to check for attendance first."

One by one, each student was being called to attention. Neliel sighed. This year, Ulquiorra and her were enrolled in the A-class much to her chagrin. This is usually the room where you don't get to have the peace you wanted since the famous group is gathered in that particular class. But their teacher last year said something about being regretful and that he felt their talents and minds are being insulted by staying in the C-class.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

The class was suddenly thrown into silence as each of the students looked at each other questioningly. They were secretly asking who the guy is and the scene somehow saddened her. It's not like she wanted to actually become known like the group here, it's just that she wanted people to also recognize her friend. Sure, her teacher last year did which is why they were transferred to A-Class this year.

She cleared her throat and raised her hand to speak. The teacher quirked her eyebrow. "You're Ulquiorra Schiffer?" she asked incredulously and glanced at the list, thinking she might have been mistaken or there might have been a typographical error. The melancholic beauty shook her head and bowed slowly.

"No ma'am. I'm Neliel Tu Ordershvank and my friend seems unable to attend class. He, ah - "

"I see. Just like what your former teacher mentioned, he's quite a slacker," she cut her off. "I heard that you and him were transferred from C-Class. Do you have any idea why?"

Before she knew it, Neliel found herself the center of attention, everyone finally giving her a scrutinizing look unlike a while ago when she seemed not to exist in the room. She gulped and swallowed hard, discomfort settling into her being.

"No idea ma'am. I apologize."

She quirked another brow. "Really huh? I was told C-Class had a genius there, an ace they meant to pit against us for intramural. The problem however is that he is not at all motivated. Would that guy be your friend?"

"Uh, yes."

The teacher nodded. "Things will not go his way in this class - I want you to relay that information to him. This class is full of smart people all vying for recognition, what exists in this room aside from the obvious bond a particular group has, is the competition. You have - "

All eyes turned to the newcomer who lazily strolled inside the classroom, his face filled with the usual disinterest. Some felt like the guy is weird with his pale skin, his big, jade eyes and his well, unusually long hair tied loosely behind his back.

He gave a curt nod at the teacher, apparently having heard what she mentioned but still acts indifferently as he trudged towards the only vacant seat available. Neliel only realized that time that someone took the seat she has reserved for him and thus the guy is now sitting in front of Rukia.

"Mr. Schiffer I presume?" the teacher continued, unnerved by the guy's dispassionate look. Seriously, something is wrong with him. No normal teenager would act like that.

"Hn." That was his only response before closing his eyes.

A vein ticked at her temple for the impolite response. Apparently, the students noticed it and they cringed inside. This is one teacher they really do not want to anger since she could really be troublesome if angered. The popular adage about hell having no fury like a woman scorned would apply to her when enraged.

"Mr. Schiffer, you may have had your way with your previous teachers from C-Class but let me make things clear here - in this class, things will go my way."

Slowly, he opened them and once again, the teacher was unnerved by the emptiness in those eyes. It was like staring into a deep abyss. Can a normal teen be capable of this kind of behavior? Not unless he is psychologically disturbed. But according to their previous teachers, they said he is actually sane and just a guy with no motivation at all.

_In fact, I find it interesting to pit her against Rukia, then we'll see who is more intelligent. Or better yet, let them work together and they can make a change for the school. Sure the school is changing due to them, it's name starting to once again be known but it isn't enough. We only excel in sports. Why not aim to excel in all areas? Ulquiorra can perhaps do that. _

Those were the words of his previous teacher and somehow she doubted this man when she heard about him. After all, intelligent students were immediately sent to her class.

"I really don't care what your rules are in this classroom," he spoke in monotone and Neliel slapped her forehead. She is five seats behind him and she can't do anything once he started speaking his mind.

Shocked, the students and the teacher gaped at the guy as he crossed his arms and once again closed his eyes. Ichigo and Renji snickered at their seats, finally finding someone who could shut their teacher up. Of course with Rukia around, the duo could not even pull any pranks on the teacher who seems to have an ego bigger than her brain. She always bragged about intelligence and about separating the stupid from the genius. When the group learned about this, they immediately detested her. And Rukia vowed to run for the incoming election for president of the school body government if only to make it a way to help the less privileged students often abused by the likes of their teacher named Akufosa.

Obviously enraged, the teacher walked towards the uncaring man and towered over him. "You - "

"Miss Akufosa - " Neliel tried to cut in. Seriously, does Ulquiorra have to always be rude when he felt like it? She found it frustrating.

"You will stay out of this, Miss Ordershvank or else I'll have you detained as well!" she snapped, her eyes in slits as she stared at the man who was still unfazed at the teacher's fury. The students groaned while some were secretly cheering. Many students who went under Akufosa did not pass without a trauma or two from her. Such is the terror of the teacher. Detention with her had never been pleasant.

He let his hands slide down his side and finally opened them to look at the teacher right in the eye. Akufosa shuddered at the lack of emotions reflected there. Many students tried to oppose her and all of them failed. This guy will be no exception regardless if he unnerves her.

He sighed in what could closely be called irritation. "Just because you are the hailed Terror of this class does not mean you have the right to send any one in detention if it pleases you. Truthfully, I don't care if you send me for detention. I think that would even be more interesting than sitting here and listening to you prattling nonsense." His eyes were challenging her, Akufosa could see it and within that very battle, she knew she can't bully this man. If only it is within her power, she'll send them back to C-class.

Red in anger, she turned on her heels and marched in front while remembering his former teacher's comment about him once again.

_Just so you know, your methods will not work on him. Akufosa, I'm giving you all the credits here, I've sent you one of the intelligent guys that could probably beat your class in the competition if given the proper motivation._

She balled her fist and she stormed out, unable to contain her anger. The class erupted into cheers as everyone turned to the new guy who was now once again dozing off, ignoring the awed remarks and expressions coming from his classmates.

Neliel smiled. Well, that certainly is something. He will always challenge anyone if he pleases. She looked up at Matsumoto, Rukia and now even Orihime surrounding her. "So he is your friend?" Orihime asked brightly.

"Yes."

"Cool. I didn't think students without the power would be capable of doing that," Rukia commented, obviously pleased to find someone with guts and she immediately made a mental note to make them her friends. "What's with the long hair though?"

Rangiku managed a laugh at Rukia's comment. She will always find something to comment upon. Neliel sighed. "He preferred it that way. I always advised him to cut his hair."

"Are you two dating?" Rangiku asked mischievously. Neliel's answer was a simple smile and a shake of the head.

"No. We are friends."

"Somehow, it doesn't look like it," Orihime commented and gave the guy a discreet glance which Neliel caught immediately.

"They always say that," she muttered. "He may look like he doesn't know I'm around but in reality, he always knew. People often commented on how I managed to care for a guy who does not seem to care for me as well. They are wrong." She glanced at the door. "I wonder if the teacher will really have him detained. That would give him all the reason not to attend class and simply doze off."

They all saw as he stood up and strolled quietly outside the classroom. Immediately, three pairs of eyes turned to Neliel as Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjaw walked towards them.

"Seriously, I never thought he had it in him," Grimmjaw sneered, relishing on the look on Akufosa's face when she can't even find a way to answer back at Ulquiorra.

"Neliel, right? My name is Ichigo. We like your friend," he said.

"He doesn't seem to like crowds though," Rukia ignored the presence of the males.

"You are correct," Neliel agreed.

"Become our friend, Neliel," Orihime pleaded. "Oh I'm - "

"Inoue Orihime," Neliel cut her off. "You guys don't have to introduce yourselves. You are all well-known."

A sheepish grin before Rukia remembered something. "Oh shoot," she slapped her forehead.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I forgot I have a message to deliver to Miss Shirayuki," she said, referring to their senior who currently holds the title of Vice-President of the school. "Call me if Miss Akufosa comes back."

"Oi, midget - "

A kick in the shin and Ichigo growled. "Alright, you don't have to hit me, jeez," he said and winced. She may not know how to fight physically but still, she could kick like a real fighter if it pleases her. The only one always to end up her victim is him.

"Miss Shirayuki eh?" Orihime mused. "She was the one who suggested to Rukia to run for the election right?"

"Yes. Rukia accepted." Rangiku turned to Neliel. "Join us for lunch later. We'll be happy to know you guys even more."

The melancholic beauty nodded.

.

.

.

When Rukia received no call from her friends, she assumed that Akufosa did not return so she chose to go to the library to find some books to read tonight. She couldn't help but be really amused at how Akufosa could not make a comeback when words about her said that she's a persistent teacher. But what really took her interest are the two new members of A-Class. Though it wasn't surprising really, it is still quite rare to have students suddenly moved from C to A.

She climbed the ladder even more when she spotted the book at the top shelf. Immediately, she raised her left leg when her mobile rang. Surprised, she slipped and she did not have enough time to actually hold onto something.

"Oh my god!" she cried out, attracting the attention of few students inside the library. One of them would be Toshirou Hitsugaya who was there for research.

"Toshirou-sama," the students who admired him gave way as he too decided to look into the matter. It seems there was an accident. He would never imagine that he'll be able to see Rukia in such a compromising situation and he could not help but feel amused at it.

On the floor was Rukia on top of an unknown guy with long hair. But that's not what actually made the scene interesting, it was the fact that Rukia's lips were on that guy's. He decided to act when he realized that his friend was actually frozen in shock.

"Earth to Rukia," he stated when he went towards them. The guy glanced at Toshirou as he pushed Rukia from him. He didn't seem least affected by the kiss as much as Rukia is. To Toshirou's shock, Rukia was actually crying. As to why, he had no idea. He glanced at the guy and noticed his pair of green eyes staring blankly at Rukia. He shuddered a little, wondering how there could be eyes that looks so lifeless. He turned his gaze back at his friend who was still staring at the stranger in total shock, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Truthfully, this would be the first time he saw her cry. And over a matter like this.

"Uh, Rukia?" he called her attention once more and poked her cheek.

Without a word, she got up and ran from them. Toshirou glanced at the guy and realized that he's the one he always saw sleeping on the bench outside even during class hours. "Ah, what happened?" he asked casually, wanting to prevent any misunderstanding in the future when Ichigo and Renji found out about this. He glanced at the guy and prayed silently that Ichigo and Renji never learned about this lest this guy would be sorry for the two are the most protective males when it concerns their friend.

"She fell," he answered and Toshirou wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he thought the guy was amused about it. "Then we kissed." He stood up wordlessly and left Toshirou flabbergasted. Really, just how amusing is that? On the other hand, Ulquiorra raked his hair as he walked away, ignoring the looks from the students who saw what happened earlier.

"A kiss for the first day of school eh? Not too bad," he muttered in monotone. It would seem that transferring to A-class would soon have its merits no matter how much he disliked the idea of transferring class.

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not shirayukixrukiax here. I took the liberty to post the update which was already done a couple of days ago. By the way, she promised everything will be updated by the end of August or start of September, she just needed to finish her exams since next week will be her midterm exam, the week after that will be her pre-board (from review school) and following that will be her simulated board exam (a requirement by their dean) and finally, her final exam at school so she's kinda busy really. I even find it a surprise that she has the time to creat an update for this one. But that's her form of stress reliever anyway so I can't totally blame her. I overlooked that mistake which onlyluna pointed out so for that, I thank her for it.**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Orihime blinked when the call ended. She turned to her friends who were puzzled by her expression. "Uh, everything alright?" Rangiku asked.

"Rukia," she inhaled and immediately saw how two guys reacted just at the name.

"Did something happen?" Ichigo asked.

"She's crying," she stated and stood up. "I better get to her. She sounded upset." Not waiting for their response, Orihime ran off. Ichigo was about to go too when Grimmjaw held his shoulder.

"Relax. Orihime is there. You don't always have to react so exaggeratedly or she'll notice," he said meaningfully. Renji raised his brow. So Ichigo's feelings for Rukia are actually transparent for the others to see. He always advised Ichigo before to actually act on his feelings but the guy said he doesn't want to. Rukia sees them as siblings and he doesn't want to ruin that.

Rangiku spotted someone short who was casually passing by with a book tucked in his armpit. "Toshirou!" she called.

The others turned at the door including Neliel. Toshirou stopped and peeked inside, realizing that the class is actually the only class with no teacher. "Uh, you guys don't have a teacher around?" he asked and stepped in. Some female gasped but he ignored them.

"Nope. Someone actually put Akufosa on her shoes," Renji answered with a short laugh. He jerked his thumb towards Neliel. "Neliel Tu Ordershvank, a new friend."

"Hitsugaya Toshirou, nice to meet you," he answered and nodded. "So that explains why Rukia is in the library."

"Rukia? She just called Orihime and the latter said she's crying," Rangiku answered.

A beat passed. "Oh, that," he tried to sound so casual about it.

"You know about it?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Hm. More or less."

"What happened?" Ichigo prodded this time.

He sat down. "Well, it's nothing to worry about. Don't get so hyped up," he said instead. "She fell and things happened. I have to get to my class. We were only given an hour for research. See you around lunch."

.

.

.

The auburn beauty actually laughed as Rukia finished her story. She was hiding in the comfort room of all places. "Seriously?" she asked again, earning a glare from her.

"He stole my first kiss!" she hissed.

"But it was an accident," she pointed out, relieved that nothing is really wrong and her friend just overreacted because of a kiss - an accidental one at that.

Rukia wiped her tears furiously. Orihime watched. She knew her friend too well just as Rukia knew her too well. While it may seem something so trivial, for girls, their first kiss is very important. It's one of the treasured moments. Rukia actually wanted her first kiss to be romantic since like Orihime, she is a romantic person at heart, though not through action. No one will ever see Rukia act so mushy.

"Regardless, my first kiss is supposed to be memorable," she huffed, her tears no longer there.

"But still, you have to be thankful he was there to catch your fall. You might end up breaking a bone or two," Orihime argued again, thankful for who that guy was. "He cushioned your fall."

Rukia gave her an exasperated look. "That too was an accident. He only happened to be passing by."

"Do you know the guy? We ought to thank him," she urged, wanting Rukia to forget about her ire.

Rukia stopped. The guy? She remembered a pair of green eyes, pale skin and long hair, not to mention strong arms and masculine scent. It was their new classmate. She shook her head. "Never mind that. You don't have to go thank him," she said.

While she appreciates Ichigo and Renji's over protectiveness, she had no doubt they will misinterpret things and will cause trouble. That's how the duo are when it concerns her. Sometimes, it was rather amusing, sometimes not.

"But Rukia - "

"I'm alright now. Let's get back," she said and headed out first while Orihime was forced to follow.

"But you still have to thank him," Orihime insisted.

"Yes after my anger dissipates."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra ignored the call as he lazily slept on the bench once again. Things around here are really starting to bore him and he was considering transferring to another school instead. It's not like he is afraid of Akufosa if she ever decided to send him for detention. There is a reason for him to have chosen C-class. That's to avoid getting too much attention. Being in A-class means that everyone there is being observed and watched. He's one who never likes to stay in the presence of a big crowd. Even when his parents attended gatherings, he always chose to stay at the corner, lost in his own world than mingle with people he deemed not worthy of attention.

He was called with many names - weirdo, psycho, troubled child. freak etc. But he never paid attention to it - one reason why he really has only one friend. His parents often wondered if they lacked something but he assured them it's just the way he is - him growing up somewhat apathetic in appearance.

Only Nel and his mother stood beside him now when his father died and for that, he is thankful for her. He wasn't deaf to not hear people talking when they passed by, wondering if Neliel was crazy to care for a guy who does not care for her at all. Neliel brushed them all off and Ulquiorra just simply allowed her to do what she wanted. But Nel is his only family now, his only friend and that's why earlier, he had to stand up and challenge Akufosa when she threatened her to actually send her for detention as well. Detention for Akufosa is never pleasant. At least that's what he heard.

His former teacher warned him about Akufosa but he just shrugged him off. And he actually saw earlier what he truly meant. Akufosa would never earn the students' trust if she acts like that.

He yawned and shut his eyes once more but he couldn't help but be amused for the first time to find a girl who would cry because of a kiss. That Rukia Anasiak - the female who commanded respect due to her firm disposition. An intelligent girl who sought to make a change for the school, to have their school be recognized nationwide. She was very vocal about her plans and that's why he wasn't surprised to hear that she vies for the presidential seat for the incoming election for the school year.

He'd no doubt she'll win and she'll make the school proud. He sighed and reached for his mobile when it kept ringing. Oh yea, it's almost lunch so perhaps Nel is waiting for him.

"Hm." he answered the call.

"I'm at the rooftop with a few others. You wouldn't mind having them around?" she asked.

"Not at all."

"Okay."

And that was that. He stood up and stretched, ignoring the looks from most of the passersby. A slacker - that's what they say about him. One who doesn't pay attention to his environment. But if that's really the case, then he should not be here, knowing about Rukia and her friends, of their plans and all.

"I heard what you did earlier," he turned around to find the principal, Starrk.

"Which one?"

"The scene with Akufosa. It takes guts for students to do what you did, answering her back without being afraid of detention."

"Ah that one," he grunted and walked away, forcing Starrk to walk beside him.

"Yes. It's the first time this happened and we commend you for it. Though Akufosa is truly an intelligent teacher, she's sometimes getting out of bounds."

"Hm."

Starrk chuckled at the guy's apparent disinterest. "So ah, now that you're in A-class, things will be different really. So please do your best. We are aiming for you to represent the school for academic competitions. You and Rukia."

The young man turned and shrugged. "I'm not really interested in those kinds of stuffs. Competitions mean nothing to me. Even awards and recognitions. I simply want to let the day pass by without any hassle."

The principal could not help but laugh instead of being insulted. "My, you're definitely an interesting guy. no wonder your former teacher talks highly of you. Well, it's too bad you're not that motivated but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy your new environment. It's a big change from the last two years."

"I noticed," he snorted.

Starrk patted the young man's shoulder and grinned. "Have fun, Ulquiorra."

"Hm."

He watched as the old man walked towards a different direction before he resumed walking back at the school building, towards the rooftop where Neliel and a few others were waiting. He was at the fourth floor already when someone called his attention.

"Hey."

It was the lady's man, Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques, making his way towards him. He eyed him but said nothing, making the blue-haired actually feel uncomfortable.

"Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques."

"I know. You need something?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I ought to say you did great a while ago. Normally, we guys would pull pranks but for Rukia's sake, we are holding back."

Ah, of course. They can't afford to get at the teacher's bad side yet. Not until Rukia could win for her bid. "Ah."

"You going up?"

"Hm."

"You don't really talk that much, do you?" Grimmjaw commented as they both climbed the stairs going to the rooftop. Getting no answer, Grimmjaw once again shrugged. He made a little investigation earlier from C-class and heard that the guy is really just like that. Though he does not mind actually when his classmates asks for him to tutor them about a difficult lesson. "Your former classmates talk highly of you and Neliel."

"Your point?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You're cool. Both of you. And the rest would really love to have you guys around. Even just as friends."

Friends huh? Since when did he need many when he already has one or two? Then again, since when did people start offering friendship to them? To him and Neliel? Many tried to befriend Neliel before but after learning how she's loyal to Ulquiorra, they left her and sometimes he wondered if it was his fault that Neliel had no friends too. He may not care about himself but Neliel is really an important friend to him that's why he worries for her sometimes.

He stopped as they reached the roof top. He could see his friend actually sharing a good laugh with the rest. He should have guessed. When she said a few others, he should have guessed it would be this group since they are what the rumors say they are - a friendly group. So perhaps being in A-class is not so bad at all if it means Neliel can have friends there who are not afraid of his presence.

"Ah, here he is," Neliel exclaimed and waved. He's forced to wave back and walk towards them, Grimmjaw following behind with an amused look. How hard is it for the man to relax?

Rukia choked on her food when he reached them. "Rukia, you alright?" Renji asked and offered a bottle of water.

She waved him off and drank some before thanking Renji. She looked up to find the pair of green eyes looking at her - was he mocking her? "Whatcha looking at?" she growled, remembering that this was the guy who stole her first kiss.

Shocked at her behavior, everyone turned to look at her. "Rukia!" Orihime said reproachfully. Only Toshirou remained calm as Ulquiorra sat beside him.

"I see you're the guy they were talking about," he commented.

"Hm."

"Hey, Rukia, that's not like you - apologize to him," Ichigo chided his friend. "You're always the first one to beat us up when we act like that."

"Ah don't bother apologizing," Ulquiorra interjected. Neliel turned to him. Sure, there is no expression there but she knew him well enough to know that he's actually amused at something while giving Rukia a mocking look.

"Did something happen between the two of you that we don't know about?" Neliel blurted, prompting the others to glance at Rukia then at Ulquiorra. Toshirou is once again the only one unaffected, knowing the full story behind it.

It was Orihime who spoke though. "Ah!" she said, surprising the others. "You were the one who kissed her."

"What?"

Ulquiorra's face remained expressionless as he stared at the group. Ichigo and Renji growled and stood up to walk towards him, anger in their eyes. He gave them a dry look. Neliel glanced at her friend and wondered how it happened - Ulquiorra never showed any indication that he's interested at Rukia or anyone for that matter. Her friend merely ignored the commotion. He even allowed Ichigo to grab the front of his shirt when most of the time, he allowed no one to do that to him.

"You - how dare you!" Ichigo growled.

"What? It was just a kiss, why are you all so heated up?" he asked in his usual monotonous voice.

"It was Rukia's first kiss!" Renji snarled.

One brow arched and he gave the redhead an empty look.

"She treasures the idea of having her first kiss be memorable." It was the guy with orange hair who elaborated why they seemed rather riled up.

He blinked at the duo. Seriously? These guys are acting like they were the ones whose first kiss was stolen. He then shifted his gaze towards Rukia who was now calmly back to eating her food, avoiding his gaze. Her first kiss eh? No wonder she cried. "Is that so?" he only said and Ichigo was about to hit him when Neliel intervened.

"Please don't. We don't have to fight physically when it can be resolved diplomatically," she calmly stated.

Ulquiorra sighed. Neliel, ever the diplomatic type. He then turned to Rukia then stopped himself from actually wanting to smile. The group is interesting. Yep, perhaps being in A-class is not so bad.

"Actually, Ichigo, you don't have the right to go hitting someone when you don't know what really happened," Toshirou spoke to them for the first time.

Orihime glanced at her friend and noticed that she's not angry anymore - more like embarrassed in fact. Rukia sighed and stood up. She bowed once before straightening her back. "Thank you a while ago," she said instead. "You cushioned my fall."

Renji and Ichigo blinked. "Eh?"

Grimmjaw sighed. He turned to Toshirou. "Oh, so that's what you mean when you said she fell and things happened."

Neliel gave her friend a short glance once again. He's looking at Rukia seriously now and Rukia is looking back at him with confusion. "Don't bother about that," he said. "Make sure to win the presidential seat, Anasiak."

With that, he swatted Ichigo's arm away like one does to a fly before he decided to doze off once more at the other side of the rooftop. Neliel blinked a few times. "That's..." she turned to Rukia and smiled brightly. "He never spoke that way to anyone before. It seems he doesn't like Akufosa too so he's betting for you."

"Eh? You two are weird," Rukia said. When he was staring at her, she thought he was actually mocking her for crying because of a kiss. But she really did not expect him to say something unexpected. She turned to Renji and Ichigo. "You apologize to him later."

Neliel nodded. "You don't seriously think you can hit him a while ago just because you are holding him. That guy loves trouble so he'd welcome your action as a means to fight."

Grimmjaw scratched his head. "Not only is he a slacker, he's also a fighter?" he asks incredulously.

Neliel smiled. "Well, not really a fighter. It's just that he doesn't back away from fights. He has acquaintances from the streets I heard." She glanced at his lunchbox. "Oh shoot, he forgot his lunchbox."

"Let me bring it," Rukia volunteered and sincerely smiled. "I ought to apologize for my misbehavior."

"But he said he doesn't mind," Rangiku pointed out.

"Still, I owe him an apology."

Neliel handed her the lunchbox and watched as Rukia headed towards Ulquiorra's direction. Toshirou noticed this so he spoke. "You worry about him?"

"He's an independent guy and can take care of himself. It's just that sometimes, I worry because he doesn't mind having no around. Even when he was younger, he's already like that."

"Trauma?" Orihime asked.

She shook her head. "No. It's just that he grew up like that. His parents weren't lacking." She sighed. "He really doesn't want to transfer class. He wanted to be in C-class where he remains inconspicuous."

.

.

.

She found him with a magazine covering his face as he lied down, his head resting on his arms. She cleared her throat. "Hey."

"Hm."

Though uninvited, she sat beside him. "I brought your lunchbox." She placed it beside his head. "And I'm sorry for the misbehavior earlier."

He took the magazine off his face and stared at the sky while Rukia remained seated on her position, looking far ahead. "Like I have said, do not bother about that."

Rukia tilted her head to glance down at him. "I vie to become the school body's president for a reason. Most students do not know that and they still are willing to vote for me. but a while ago..."

she doesn't know how to tell him that she felt like he understood her reason. "Your opponent is someone of Akufosa's liking. This school body government needs someone who could cater to the needs of other students aside from those that belong to A-class."

Perceptive eh? She couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry for my friends' overreaction. They tend to act first before thinking."

"I noticed," he snorted. He shut his eyes once more. Rukia stood up.

"Well, I better get back there. It's nice meeting you Ulquiorra."

"Hm."

She looked down at him. "It's lonely eating on your own. Why don't you join us back there?" she suggested. He was quiet for a moment. She waited for his reply.

"I don't really mind eating alone."

Rukia sighed. Lone wolf. That's how he is. "I see." She then left him and walked towards the group. Ulquiorra cracked his eyes open. Rukia Anasiak. She's one interesting girl, not minding being around a weird guy like him. He could hear Nel laughing hard and he wondered - when was the last time she laughed like that? That was during elementary, before her friends left her because of him.

He sat down and reached for the lunchbox she prepared for him. She acted as his big sister, tending to things he doesn't even care about like lunchbox and everything. But it was her own way of saying that she'll never leave him. It was only because he appreciated her effort that he lets her do what she wanted. Besides, Pesche entrusted her to him.

He was just starting to eat when he realized Rukia's back. He stared at her. "Like I have said, it's lonely eating on your own. Mind if I join you?"

"..."

Rukia sighed at the lack of reaction. She sat across him. "No wonder people said you're weird. Learn to express some emotions."

"What are you talking about?" he asked and started eating.

"Nothing. I'd like you to become our friend too."

"Not interested."

She's persistent though. "Well, I'll simply nag you until you give up and agree. By the way, what's with the long hair?"

He ignored her. Maybe he was too nice a while ago and this one is trying to take advantage of that by nagging him. Can't she just shut her mouth instead? But if he would snap at her, then maybe she'll leave him alone. But if that happens, would that also mean they'll leave Nel as well? It's always like this anyway. He decided to drive her away through a different means.

He smirked. "By the way, for a first-timer, you're not half-bad."

She blinked at him, confused at first before it dawned on her and her face actually flashed red in embarrassment. "Want me to give you another one, this time it won't be an accidental kiss though."

Really, since when did he ever tease a girl this way? Ah, she's just starting to become all too friendly towards him and like he had mentioned earlier, he is not interested in having friends. Neliel may have them but not him. "That was my first kiss you jerk! You stole it and like hell I will allow you the pleasure to steal my second!" Rukia then stood up and left in embarrassment while he shrugged and continued eating. It's better eating in peace.

..

..

..


	3. mutiny

xshirayukixrukiax is back for the week. My simulated board was postponed which actually ruined my schedule. Since I'm quite free for the week because of it, I decided to update and I apologize if I let my friend do the job for me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

That afternoon, Akufosa wasn't the one who came and handled the class. Due to her ranting, the principal asked her to take the day off and was then replaced temporarily by Ise Nanao. While strict, she's way better than Akufosa since she treats students with a degree of respect they deserve. Class went smoothly the whole afternoon until dismissal.

"Oh hey, Rukia, dad said to drop by the house on Sunday," Ichigo called to the small female walking beside Orihime since the two shares an apartment.

"Yes sure. Tell Yuzu and Karin I said hi," she waved at them. "See you around guys. Neliel," she called the green-haired who stood beside Ulquiorra. She avoided the latter's gaze, still feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Neliel smiled. "Take care."

"Are you and him living in the same house?" Matsumoto asked.

Neliel actually giggled. "What? Of course not. I live with my family. Don't be ridiculous saying things like that."

"Oh. Well. See you tomorrow guys," Matsumoto waved at them and walked away. Everyone went their separate ways and Neliel then turned to Ulquiorra.

"Aren't you going home?"

"Call Pesche to pick you up. I promised a visit to Jiruga."

She nodded. She never really met the guy but he's a person whom Ulquiorra seems to respect. A few seconds later, a guy in motorbike arrived and picked Ulquiorra. He climbed up and turned to his friend. "You sure you'll be alright waiting on your own?"

"Yes. Don't mind me here," she stated and waved him off. "Go."

She watched as they drove away. Starrk appeared beside her five minutes later. "I saw you and your friend. It's nice that you are good friends with Rukia and her group."

Neliel turned to him. "Principal," she acknowledged. "They are nice people and there's something about them. Especially Rukia."

"Charismatic. That's one of her traits. You waiting for someone?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. Take care. I'm hoping to see how things will change from this point on." He walked away too and Pesche arrived ten minutes later to pick Neliel.

.

.

.

He stared at the bedridden guy and could not help but shake his head. "I see someone beat you up," he stated and sat down comfortably.

Nnoitra Jiruga scowled. "Shut up. I was outnumbered," he snorted. "How's school?"

Ulquiorra shrugged and took one apple to bite while their companions sat at the corner, listening. Two stood as guards outside Jiruga's room which troubled the hospital staff actually but they relented in the end.

"Same old, same old," he answered.

"I don't see why you bother yourself going to school when you don't even have the interest," Nnoitra grumbled and moved his injured leg. He howled. "Hot damn!"

"If you're not so stupid, why don't you just rest that injured part. No wonder they beat you up. You could be stupid at times," he said in boredom.

"You've stop joining the bikers," the guy spoke after a moment, ignoring the earlier remark.

"Hm. So, when will you get out from here?" he asked instead. "You look more pitiful lying in bed."

Nnoitra Jiruga growled. He reached for an apple. "You plan to come back?"

"No. But I'll be watching from the sidelines," he stated, his own way of assuring that he'll watch their backs just in case. Jiruga is the leader of a street gang and owns the Karakura turf. And like most cases, there are gang wars. He joined the group out of boredom and joined a few activities, all are legal though.

Nnoitra grinned. "I know you would," he stated confidently. "By the way, people say your school is for the losers. So why bother going there? You and your chic of a friend can enter any school you want."

For some reason, he doesn't like hearing someone badmouth the school. "Good for losers huh?" he remembered that petite girl. He smirked. "The school will change. Not that I care about the school's reputation but there's someone there willing to make a change."

"Oh?" Nnoitra raised his left brow. "So, you found something interesting."

"I did."

"That's something. For the first time, something did come to your interest. Should I enforce the bed we had five months ago?"

He completely forgot about that since he gave Nnoitra the win from the start – that he'll never be interested in someone else, enough to make him pay attention. But now that he reminded him, he might as well agree to it. After all, he seriously wanted to wipe Nnoitra's smirk from time to time.

"What bet, boss?" one of Nnoitra's buddies asked with curiosity.

Nnoitra chuckled. "He'd buy me the latest brand of motorbike on sale if within this this, he still has not found a girlfriend." He turned to Ulquiorra. "It's a fair bet now since you said you found something of interest. I wouldn't want to win by default you know."

He questionied his sanity because he agreed to this bet when in the first place, he could just easily win the deal by asking Neliel to be his girlfriend. But that would mean no fun at all. Since he'd been spending his two years of high-school with so much boredom, he might as well do things with fun. One of which is to make Rukia Anasiak his girl. At the back of his mind, something tells him not to agree to it. That she's a decent girl but he ignored that voice and stared at Nnoitra.

"Sure."

Nnoitra grinned wider. "You only have seven months left."

"Tch. That's an awful lot of time. I maybe called a lot of things but I assure you, despite that reputation, I can still have some girls coming after me if I truly put my mind into it."

He was met with a confident grin. "But you're no longer _there_. You're in Karakura now, enrolled in Shinigami High. Okay so our deal is you only have to make a girl say yes. If within that time, she did then you won immediately. This is, after all, just a friendly bet to ease our boredom."

"Deal."

.

.

.

It was eight o'clock in the evening and Rukia just stepped out from the grocery store. It was her schedule to purchase for their stuffs since it was Orihime last time. Just a few canned goods, some noodles and some girl stuffs.

Just like her, Orihime is an orphan. Her brother died in a car accident when she was younger. Rukia's family passed away too. The people who adopted her were too old already and it was only a few years before they passed away. However, Rukia was forever thankful for them, for giving her a proper home.

Then, Kurosaki Isshin had taken a liking to her and thus announced her as his third daughter. To her surprise, he even had another room built for her. They were neighbors with her adoptive parents and when they died, Kurosaki Isshin offered his home to be hers, treating her like he does to Karin and Yuzu. She could say she was already blessed.

During first year, she found Renji in the same school, already friends with Ichigo then. Before she knew it, her group of friends expanded. Grimmjaw was Renji's roommate in the dorm he's staying. Matsumoto was acquainted with Renji as well then Toshirou, he's a friend they all made when he entered high school. That's basically how they started as friends.

And a while ago, Neliel and Ulquiorra were added although the latter plainly rejected her offer of friendship and instead mocked her for her first-time kiss. She shook her head at the memory then started walking the street.

"Shinigami High?"

She stopped at the mention of her school. She saw a few guys nearby and judging by their clothes, they're the top school in the area.

"Yeah, the good-for-nothing school. I heard they are excelling in sports the past year. And now, their principal had announced their intention to become the top school for the year - both in Academic and Sports. I really have no idea where he got that confidence when all of their representatives failed in academic competitions."

Rukia tightened her hold over the paper bag. She never participated in academic competitions outside school yet so she doesn't know how difficult it really was. But to actually belittle their school just because no one won from academics is downright enraging.

"It's really too early for you guys to talk about that," she commented courageously and it was too late to realize she's in trouble.

They turned to her. "Who are you?"

"Nobody. It's not nice to talk about other schools and belittling them."

She carefully took a few steps back when they started moving towards her. "Eh? Are you from that school of losers?"

She raised her chin. "Yes. I am. And if you must know, it's not a school for losers. There are smart people there too. Maybe our school never won any academic competitions yet but it doesn't mean we are losers. Maybe your competitors before were just more intelligent than ours but it doesn't give you the right to conclude that we're losers."

They blinked at her before they actually laughed. "Seriously? You think your school can even defeat us for the competition next month. It's a tradition that your school always ended up last."

Enraged, she answered back. "Then I will break that tradition. I will make sure that next month, your school will be below ours."

One managed to grab her shoulders. "Oh ho, so here's a midget who thinks she can change the school's reputation and defeat the top school, Las Noches."

She stepped on the foot of the man holding her shoulder. "Don't call me a midget!" she said, really, really enraged.

"Ouch! You bitch!" he said and actually slapped her face, causing Rukia's grocery bag to fall down.

Rukia, you really are courageous but you're in trouble now, she said to herself as they all sneered at her. "Well, look at that. She's kinda pretty. Why don't we play with her instead?" he run his fingers down Rukia's face.

Rukia swatted his arm away like one does to a fly. "Don't touch me, bastard," she hissed, making them laugh harder.

"What a spitfire. I'll make sure to shut you up you loser - "

"You know, for someone who belongs in the elite school, I find it degrading for five guys to hit one gal," a monotonous voice interjected. "Should this be a debate, you guys already lost."

Rukia's head snapped at his direction and saw him leaning casually on the post.

"Who are you?" the five guys demanded menacingly.

"I'm simply a passerby," he answered in boredom as he leaned away from the post and walked towards them, his eyes bored on the man about to hit Rukia once more. When finally he was out in the open where they could see his face, they actually backed away, having seen him once or twice with the bikers around Karakura.

"Shit, this is bad. He's Jiruga's friend."

"So? It's not like he can do something against the five of us," one said, apparently never heard or seen this man before.

"Are you stupid? That guy can take us down on his own. Let's go," one said.

"Hey." Ulquiorra's voice was menacingly cold, making the five stop from their tracks.

"W-What is it?"

"The school for losers you're talking about? I think you guys really ought to be threatened this year. There are those who can beat you next month."

"We'll see about that," one said bravely.

"Yep. Remember this girl's face because she'll make do with her promise. See you next month," he stated and watched as they fled away. He then turned to Rukia who was actually just standing there, shocked at how fast things happened.

Then she spoke slowly. "A school for losers huh?" she stated. "I wonder what had been happening the past years. I'm sure Kaien-dono, Miyako and the few others could win those competitions."

"Like they have said, it was tradition so perhaps it was in their minds that they can't handle it. Are you not going to pick your groceries up?" he suggested.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she stated and bent down to pick them while he watched. "Thanks by the way. You saved me again."

"I was just passing by."

"I see." She straightened her back and faced him before she smiled brightly. "You're a nice guy despite what people say about you."

He snorted. "Why, what do people say about me?" he asked, although he knew about it.

"Stuffs. They started talking about you after the incident with Akufosa-sensei."

"Hm. You should head home, Anasiak."

She frowned at him. "You can call me by my name, you know."

"I choose what to call anyone," he grunted and walked the opposite direction. "Be careful on your way home."

Rukia watched his back for a few seconds before she spoke again. "You really think I can make a big change?"

"Ah."

She smiled widely when he raised his hand and vanished into the dark street. "Thank you very much!" she shouted after him before she walked home.

.

.

.

He walked towards the waiting group. "That was unexpected," someone commented.

"Hm."

They were passing by when they heard the argument and he recognized the girl's voice. Perhaps what prompted him to help her was her conviction, her declaration that she will defeat Las Noches school. Only first day being his classmate and he found her interesting enough. Enough to even believe she'll accomplish her goal for the school.

"Is she someone you know?"

"She's from the same school I go to. Let's go."

.

.

.

Class already started thirty minutes ago when it was interrupted by Ulquiorra's entrance. As usual, Akufosa's face turned grim for the interruption. She hasn't forgotten yesterday yet. And to enrage her even more, Ulquiorra yawned while raising his hand a little.

"Mr. Schiffer," she crisply called for his attention.

"Hm?"

"Are you by any chance intending to do this every day? You're being disrespectful," she stated coldly.

He sat down on his seat and noticed how Neliel's new friends were trying hard not to laugh. He instead faced the teacher and shrugged. "Not really. But if you want to put it that way, I don't mind at all."

This time, Ichigo and Renji burst out laughing at Akufosa's face. "Silence!"

They did not stop laughing, prompting the teacher to turn her attention to Rukia who was slapping her forehead. "Miss Anasiak, I assume the two are your friends. Why don't you shut the two up?"

"Oi Renji, Ichigo, stop that," she hissed.

The two did not listen though and continued sniggering. Akufosa, clearly insulted, ignored Ulquiorra this time and turned to Rukia. "If a person like you who vies for the presidential seat is surrounded by a bunch who does not even know how to listen to a simple instruction, I don't think this school has a need for you."

Rukia stiffened and the statement made the duo stop their sniggering and turn to the teacher who now smirked in silent victory. "Majority of the staff always say that with you hitting third year, you can finally re-establish the school's good name. But I don't think you're capable of that."

"I don't think that's fair," Rukia stated coolly. "Just because two guys refused to stop when you silenced them does not give you the right to conclude I am not capable for the presidential seat."

Akufosa shrugged. "Did I ask for your opinion, Miss Anasiak?"

"No ma'am but I'm entitled to speak my mind hear. Clearly, you can't expect me to sit and listen while you insult me."

Tension arose between the two. Akufosa has no intention to relent. "That maybe but you will speak when I tell you to. Have you all forgotten that this class is run by me?"

"Is that something you're proud of?" Neliel spoke from behind, surprising everyone.

"Miss Ordershvank - "

"Yes you did not ask me to speak but I think I now understood why a lot fears you. You use your authority here as the class' homeroom teacher to manipulate all of us. That's disgusting."

"Miss Ordershvank, in my office, now!"

Neliel stood up. "I don't mind detention."

"Neliel, you didn't have to stand up in my defense," Rukia said when Neliel passed by her.

Said girl gave a reassuring smile. "Oh don't worry about that. I never liked her from the start." She glanced at Ulquiorra who was calmly sitting and listening with his eyes closed. "Hey Ulquiorra, that wasn't too bad right?"

"Nope."

And with that, she left while Akufosa faced the students once more. "Now back on - "

"You seriously sent her for detention because she spoke the truth?" Matsumoto finally spoke, enraged at how her new friend will be punished later on.

Akufosa faced Matsumoto and glared at her. "Do you want to accompany her?" she challenged.

To the surprise of everyone, she actually stood up along with Orihime. "Yes. We'll let this be your win, Miss Akufosa but know that we'll not sit by and let you do as you wish."

"Hey guys - " Rukia sighed while bunching her fists in quiet fury.

Grimmjaw stood up. "Now you truly made me want to hit you even if you're a woman," he said. "I've no plan joining them for detention but I'm not going to stay here." He smirked. "You threatened a lot of students to keep their mouths shut about their detention but I'll be watching."

"The only reason we avoided pulling pranks on you, the only reason why we actually allowed you to do what you wanted is to avoid getting in conflict with a teacher which might ruin Rukia's chance for the presidential seat but because you insulted her, we'll not let that slide easily," Renji stated. "Ichigo, let's go see to those girls. Like hell will they be held in detention."

Silence ruled the class as the duo left. Akufosa's face was furious now and she wanted to hit something. Rukia walked towards the teacher. "Until now, I always wondered how you taught your students. They say you are intelligent but I still don't get how our school always lost the competitions before. Maybe because you don't have enough faith in what they can do."

When she was out of the room, everyone turned to the teacher who was shaking in anger. They truly wished they have that courage to defy her as well. To their horror, someone was heard clapping his hands and everyone turned to the new student who was actually sitting languidly on his chair, his way of clapping sounded like he was mocking the teacher.

"Is this something that you find funny, Schiffer? This is your fault to begin with," she snapped at the teen who stood up and walked towards her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Your bet for presidential seat, what was her name?" he looked around and saw the girl sitting at the back. "Ayumi was it? She'll never achieve what Rukia can. I'm telling you that. You know why? She does not even want to run for the position." Because he was observant, he knew that. And only Awumi's friends knew that.

"How dare you insult Ayuni - "

"Didn't you just insult someone earlier? That's how the group felt when you insulted their friend. I'll drive you away from this school, Miss Akufosa," he whispered the last part and the teacher was actually frozen on her spot. Someone, a teen, a new student in her class, had just threatened her.

He smirked and left the classroom.

.

.

.

In the end, they all ended up in the principal's office. Starrk watched the group in fashioned amusement. The ladies were seated together in the sofa, Kurosaki and Abarai seems to be plotting something, Grimmjaw was lazily scratching his head and Ulquiorra was leaning at the corner, far from them.

"So...all of you dislike Akufosa I see," he commented.

"Ask anyone else and they'll say they hate her," Ichigo grumbled and Starrk laughed this time before clearing his throat.

"Well, it's true. Then again, Akufosa has special connections with the owner of this school, being cousins to Mrs. Sousuke so we really don't have any power to do anything against her even if I am the principal here. However, perhaps you guys can actually do something about it."

They stared at him - except Ulquiorra who looked itchy to leave already. "You mean, she's related to the owners?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. Be careful around her, she can pull connections if she wanted to. You don't want to be kicked out from school, do you?" he eyed them seriously this time.

The group stiffened. "This is our school and we doubt that any school would accept us once they learned we came from here. They labeled us as losers and that's why we have to stay in this school. I'll prove them wrong"

It was Rukia who spoke, her eyes burning with passion. Starrk met her gaze firmly before a gentle look crossed his eyes. "You guys are exceptional because you don't satisfy yourselves with the stereotype tradition. I have no doubt in my mind that you can go farther. But much as I support you all, please refrain from openly expressing your disdain towards Miss Akufosa - " his gaze shifted to the separate guy. "Especially you, Mr. Schiffer."

All eyes turned to him who only gave a careless shrug of the shoulder before leaning away. "If that's all you have to say, I would like to go back now and have my nap."

Not waiting for his approval, he actually stepped out, forcing Neliel to apologize on his behalf. "I'm sorry. He's just always like that."

"I find it actually entertaining that there's a guy who doesn't care about the rules and well about attitude. He does what he wants." He sighed. "Well, get back to your class now and apologize to her for the meantime."

They stood up altogether and as if in one mind, bowed once before leaving. "Rukia, election is on 3rd week. Your campaign during the last month last year is already sufficient?"

"Uh, well, yes sir."

"Good luck."

"Thank you," she bowed.

.

.

.

He watched from where he was sitting in obvious boredom as the group now sat under a tree after coming out from the principal's office. To his entertainment, he watched as the redhead and the one with orange hair were actually sitting cross-legged on the ground while applying some ice in their heads. They cowered under the gaze of the small girl as she glared at the two of them while the rest of their friends watched with amusement.

He shook his head and closed his eyes once more as he slept on the branch of the tree, hidden from many. Ah, peace.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to anger her?" he heard her loud voice as she berated the two. "I told you two to shut up and what do I get? You still acted childishly! Do you even realize what you are doing? It's enough that she felt disrespected by Schiffer and you didn't have to add to that!"

"It was funny staring at her face that's why," Renji grumbled and an "Ouch" followed. He surmised she hit him in the head again.

"Don't give me that crap for an excuse," she glowered.

"But Rukia..." a whiny voice which obviously came from the other guy. "Ouch!"

"Don't Rukia me Ichigo!" her voice was getting louder by the minute, apparently having found someone to vent her anger onto due to being insulted by the teacher earlier.

Ulquiorra wondered what happened to the peace. He finally sat up and looked down. "Can't you go do your lecture somewhere else?" his eerie tone made everyone jump in surprise and they all looked up as one to find him staring down at them.

"W-What are you doing there?" Neliel stammered in surprise.

He jumped down and raked his long hair before pocketing his hands in his pocket. "Enjoying peace until you all came and ruined it," he walked towards the two guys getting an earful earlier and gave them a blank look. "Nice lumps in the head." They growled at her but he ignored them before facing Rukia who was carefully studying him.

And since he called her interesting before, he wasn't surprised when she actually glared at him as well and pointed on the ground. "You take your seat as well, you buffoon!"

"And why would I do that, may I ask?" he raised his brow.

"Because this is your damn fault!" she hissed and walked towards him, pushed him down but he wouldn't budge. "If you did not go so far as disrespecting her, then this would not have happened. Now I have to deal with her everyday while enduring her insults."

The way he looked at her unnerved Rukia while it puzzled Neliel. The rest waited to hear what he is about to say. "If you always let her words get the better of you, then I think you're not what I think you are."

"Hey - " Renji was cut off when he received a cutting glare. He gulped.

"There are times when one has to endure that much and fight back, Anasiak," he advised and left them gaping at him. Neliel blinked.

What's with the change? It's only two days of interacting with them and she's seeing a different side of her friend. She gave Rukia a speculative glance. Does it have something to do with her? She bolted after him, much to the surprise of everyone else left.

"What was that all about?" Grimmjaw mused and watched as Neliel held Ulquiorra's arm and the two stopped to talk. After a beat, they glanced at their direction and since no one could hear the conversation or read their expressions, they have no idea why.

A slow and bright smile started to crawl on Neliel's face when finally she watched as he left. Of course - how many times had she caught him looking at Rukia in wonder and puzzlement? He always did during the last two years when the group passed by. Sure there is no admiration reflected in his eyes but he always stared at her as if puzzled by her very being - as if he was puzzled why a small girl like Rukia could be so transparent in her emotions and honest and sincere in her words while a guy like him found it hard to even express a single emotion.

And now, two years after simply watching her, he got to interact with her and Rukia is drawing out something from within him. Isn't that wonderful?

.

.

.

Uhm thanks to the following: _Echo Uchiha, Chocolatekitty08, onlyluna, Reiha no Arashi, apple21, kejora, yuzy and are tea9._


	4. skipping class

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

The following days passed by with Akufosa-sensei always about ready to find fault in everything that they do. It started to become the school's topic as everyone wondered how Rukia and her friends managed to get at the bad side of the terror teacher.

Rukia sighed and closed her book as she leaned on the tree during break. Her friends are probably around the rooftop by this time and she felt like she wanted to be alone for a while to think about some things. Election is already in a week's time. She often questioned herself if she has what it really takes to run the SBG. She slapped her face lightly to bring herself to reality. She does not need to doubt herself all of a sudden. She knew her own capabilities and she knew her friends are just around to help her in things she will not be able to handle on her own. That's how their friendship works. One's weakness is the other's strength and they learned how to utilize each one's potential to help the other one. That's why a lot of students envied their friendship. Two years of being together but they act like they were already friends for a very long, long time.

She was staring at the school building when an unfamiliar woman stepped in front of her view, looking around and seemingly lost. Rukia observed her and noted how beautiful she is. "May I help you ma'am?" she offered, catching the woman's attention.

She smiled at Rukia and the first thing Rukia noticed when she faced her was the pair of green-eyes. Where had she seen that pair of eyes again? She frowned a little, making the woman stare at her in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?" she waved both hands. "No. I'm sorry, I just thought your eyes are familiar. You look lost in here ma'am. Is there anything I can do to help?"

There was a kind look from the woman as she studied Rukia. "What a nice girl. Yes. This is actually my first time coming here since I live in Shibuya. I was told my son studies here."

Rukia stood up and gathered her things. "I'll lead you to the registrar's office for information. But you can give me his name and perhaps I can help."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Rukia stopped moving and turned to her. She studied the woman closely before she remembered how the guy looked. So no wonder the green eyes are familiar. "I was wondering why your eyes are familiar. He's my classmate."

"Really?" There was an excited look on her face.

The small girl nodded. "Yes ma'am."

To Rukia's surprise, the woman grabbed both her shoulders. "How is he doing in class? Is he studying well?"

Rukia snorted. "Studying huh? More like he's causing trouble."

"Eh?"

Rukia smiled reassuringly. "Well, he does not participate in class but he's always there – although always late. He has a knack in infuriating our homeroom teacher."

The woman sighed in defeat and released Rukia. "That again. I'm Mana Schiffer."

Rukia smiled pleasantly. "Rukia Anasiak, ma'am."

The woman stared at her before her smile widened. "Ah! You're the one Nel was talking about last night when she called."

"Huh?" Rukia blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mana chuckled. "Ah forget about it. It's nothing important."

Still puzzled, Rukia only conceded before catching a glimpse of someone walking towards the bench. "There's Ulquiorra." She pointed and Mana glanced over her shoulder to see her son about ready to nap at the bench. She slapped her forehead.

"Seriously, he always does that. Come, let's go see him." Without hearing Rukia's protest, she pulled the young girl's hand and they walked towards Ulquiorra who was just lazily staring at the sky in boredom. Mana looked down to meet his eyes and he only managed a blink of surprise before he sat down.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" he asked and noticed Rukia standing a few feet away. "And you too."

Mana laughed at her son before she kissed him on the cheek. Rukia was about to leave them for their privacy but Mana wouldn't allow it. "Rukia-chan, thank you so much for helping me find him. If you don't mind, would you like to join us both for lunch outside?"

"Eh?"

"It's a thank you offer and I'd like to know more about you."

Ulquiorra dusted his pants and straightened up to look at Rukia. "You won't be able to say no if she insisted. Come along." With that, he walked away from the two females. Rukia wondered why he acts like that even around her mother.

Perhaps her unvoiced question was read through her expression because Mana spoke and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about that. He's always been like that since childhood. It's not like he does not know how to feel – it's more like he doesn't know how to express what he feels."

"I see." They started following the guy. "So he lives in Shibuya too?"

"No. I live in Shibuya while he decided to stay here. He said something about wanting to find something interesting. I simply let it be, knowing he can very well take care of himself."

They did not talk further as they followed Ulquiorra who walked around the corner for a while and led them to McDo's, being the closest one to their school. "Order anything you like, Rukia-chan. The treat is on me," Mana said warm-heartedly, her smile so big.

Although hesitant, Rukia was forced to give her order and she then went to find a vacant table with Mana while Ulquiorra waited for the orders. Rukia looked around and remembered the last time she came to eat in a place like this – whenever Kurosaki Isshin decided to drop by and nag her and Ichigo. At the thought of the man, she smiled fondly – remembering him to be the one who stood as father to her when her parents died.

"I heard you're a nice girl."

The statement pulled Rukia back to her senses and she gave Mana a questioning look, wondering why she's saying that. Mana smiled. "I'm just happy to know he is making friends. Neliel said so. That is why I made it a point to come visit him here and see what she meant. I'll be going back to Shibuya after this."

"So soon?"

It was Ulquiorra who joined them now as he laid the tray on the table and eerily sat down across his mother. Mana smiled. "Yes. I came here unannounced and the people there will start to wonder where I wandered to."

Ulquiorra nodded and gave them their share of food. Rukia noticed something. "You didn't buy for yourself?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry Anasiak."

Rukia frowned at the name. "I told you to call me by my name," she chided and gave her burger. She can settle with the rice. "Here. It's impolite to sit there while watching us eat."

Somehow, the scene amused Mana since she basically knew no one who could order her son around like it's nothing really. But here is a girl who could actually do so without being afraid of what her son can say and will do.

Ulquiorra stared at the burger then at her before he stared back at the burger. He sighed and took the burger and started to take a bite. Mana smiled and glanced at the small girl who was now busy eating her lunch like she didn't do anything at all. At that instant moment, she just knew she likes her. If this girl has it in her to even order her son around, then she supposed she meant something. Guess trips to Karakura would come frequent now.

The lunch continued in silence until Mana decided to ask her son random questions which Ulquiorra answered with the usual "hn" or a careless shrug. Then Mana would turn her attention to Rukia and asked her about her family, about her studies and her group of friends. That's how her fist meeting with Mana ended. The two teens were then forced to bring her to the train station and Mana waved at them cheerfully, and if she wasn't mistaken, there was a tear that fell down her eyes before she entered the train.

Rukia glanced at her companion. "Your mother is interesting."

"She is." He glanced back at her. "I apologize if she took much of your time."

She shook her head and started walking. "It's alright. I envy you," she admitted, earning a surprised look from the guy. "You still have your mom. You really should treat her better or rather, talk to her better."

He snorted. "You're not one who tells me what to do."

She snorted back in reply. "I say what I wants to say and it's up to that person to do what was suggested or not." She glanced at her watched and slapped her forehead. "Crap! We are so very late now!" she shrieked, attracting a few attentions from the other people. Wordlessly, she grabbed Ulquiorra's arm since his hands were tucked in his pocket. She ran as fast as she could, not minding if she's wearing a skirt or if she's dragging a guy behind her. She was about to bolt across the street when she was forcefully pulled back and she glared at him. "What the hell – we are so very late, we don't have time to linger here," she hissed.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's red sign for us," he pointed out. He unconsciously took her bag from her which had Rukia staring at him in question. He weighed it down with one hand before turning to her. "What's in this bag?"

"Books."

"Figured," he grunted. "You sure can run with these heavy weight. No wonder you're perspiring a lot."

She waved him off. "That's unrelated. Give me my bag back and we can run for it."

He shrugged. "You can run for it. I'll follow ahead," he said as the light turned green. She gave him an incredulous look. He blinked at her. "Go."

"But - "

"Me being late in class is already a normal thing in case you don't remember," he said. "You, on the other hand, is someone that needs to keep her reputation up."

She gave him a fierce look. "It's not reputation that I am trying to uphold, you moron."

"Whether it is or not, the point is you can't afford to get on the bad side of the teachers aside from Akufosa." When she did not move, he pushed her gently. "Go."

She defiantly stood on her spot and stared straight at him. "You don't really plan to go back there and yet you volunteered to carry my bag."

He raised one brow. "Figured it out huh? I just volunteered for no reason at all but I do have no plan to go back. It's thirty minutes late already."

Rukia sighed and she had no idea what made her decide what she said next. "I'll accompany you then."

Again, there was that skeptical look from him but she ignored it. "Where do you plan to go?"

"Anywhere," he answered. Without thinking, she actually grabbed his arms again. "And you're doing this again because?"

"If I remember it right, today is Karin's practice schedule. Their school is nearby. We should be able to catch up and see how she's doing," she answered without looking at him. He simply allowed the girl to drag him along, not sure why.

"By Karin she is?"

"She's Ichigo's sister and since I'm like family to them, I'm also her older sister," she answered.

He sighed. "you can let me go you know."

She released him as they rounded a corner. "Sorry. I tend to do this to my friends, dragging them along."

He slung her bag on his shoulder before he straightened and looked back. "Hm. Like I have said, I am not interested becoming your friend."

He wondered why she smiled regardless. "But you're already my friend, like it or not. You and Neliel." With that said, she started walking again and he only wordlessly followed while asking himself why he is allowing her to do what she wanted or say what she needed to say. But maybe that's why she interests him.

.

.

.

"Eh? Where did you go this afternoon, Rukia?" Orihime asked the moment Rukia entered their apartment. She was busy in the kitchen since that's basically her territory and she had denied Rukia her rights on the kitchen saying Rukia will only ruin things. Not that Rukia minded it at all. She sucks in cooking anyway. She's just too glad that Orihime is an excellent cook.

She threw her bag on the table and sat down, suddenly feeling so tired from all the running she did a while ago. "Ah, somewhere. It was something important that I needed to attend to," she lied, not wanting to tell her that she was with Ulquiorra and decided not to attend class just to keep the guy company. She had a feeling that the guy needed someone to direct him into the right track.

"Oh. Schiffer-san was also absent. Ise-san said you might have skipped class with him," the kind-hearted girl shared the small information as Rukia stood up and stretched while trying to maintain a calm expression. Eh? They deduced that much?

Not really a liar, she finally admitted the truth. "Uh, she's right."

Orihime immediately whirled and stared at her in surprise. "Eh?"

The smaller girl shrugged. "There's nothing to worry about. We were already late so we didn't see the point attending class. It would be too disrespectful for Miss Ise if we were to enter her afternoon class thirty minutes after the bell rang," she explained. Orihime sighed in relief and Rukia just mistook it as her friend worrying over her.

She filled the plate with rice and set it on the table. Rukia stood up and helped in setting the table before the two started eating. Orihime was telling a story about how Tatsuki and Keigo were at it again, the victim always ending up to be Keigo. It was nothing new. Keigo was from B-Class while Tatsuki belonged to A-class with a group of her own. She noticed an unusual smile from Orihime and she asked.

"Why are you smiling?"

Surprised, Orihime looked away a little before she resumed smiling. "I'm just glad that Neliel-chan and Schiffer-san became our friends."

A smile crept on Rukia's face too. "Yes. I'm glad as well."

"And Schiffer-san is so cool. His being quiet is already cool," Orihime admitted and Rukia stared at her friend for a while before she blurted another question. After all, she's known for being perceptive.

"Do you like him?"

"Wha - ?" Orihime gaped at her before she bashfully looked away with her face flushing red. She sighed. "You know how to read me. Yes I do like him."

Rukia only nodded. "Okay. Good luck with him - he seems a little difficult but he's not that bad once you insist what you wanted to say. But are you sure you like him? It's like we only knew them a few days ago."

This time, there was a dreamy look on her friend's face and Rukia was actually surprised at this. Orihime was never one to openly admit her feelings unless questioned. "I've always liked him since I saw him sleeping on the bench one time. That was last year."

"Oh. So you already knew about him."

A shake of the head. "Not really. I only knew his face but I never got to know his name. Let's keep this to ourselves, shall we?" she requested with plea in her eyes.

"What if he likes you too?" she asked.

Orihime managed a chuckle. "I'd be delighted if he does but the way I saw it, it's pointless hoping for something like that."

Rukia studied her friend before she leaned on the chair and crossed her arms. "Do you want me to help you with him?"

"No!" Orihime declined in panic. "Please, don't do anything like that."

Another careless shrug from her. "If you say so."

Her friend sighed in relief. Rukia resumed her meal while Orihime studied Rukia furtively. To be honest, she knew she had no chance with Ulquiorra. The guy barely glance at anyone for that matter. For the past couple of days though, he would give Rukia a look from time to time. She wasn't sure what kind of look he was giving her friend but she knew that he seems to like her even though his face shows no indication about that. Then again, that's one of her friend's attributes. She gathers people around her. Without even trying so much, people came to respect her and value her words. Ulquiorra does not seem to be an exemption. She sighed. Sometimes she wished she can be just Rukia.

.

.

.

He tossed his tie on the bed and lazily lied down as he replayed the events of the day. His mother visited unexpectedly. That's one thing he is honestly glad about. Then there's Rukia Anasiak again. The girl who never failed to amuse him. He wondered if she'd make a good girlfriend just as he had planned. How he would like to see Nnoitra's grin fade away. It always gratified him to do that to his biker companion since he really refuse to call anyone his friend - save for Neliel of course.

He smirked upon remembering how she dragged him to the elementary school to watch practice game for soccer. She acted so childishly, shouting for that raven-haired kid, not minding the attention from the coaches. And even before they could be kicked out, she did her wonders and before he knew it, the coaches allowed them to watch the entirety of the practice match with the condition that Rukia is to stop shouting since it is catching too much attention and causing some distraction.

_"Karin, this guy here is a new friend of ours, his name is Ulquiorra."_

_The young girl gave him an overall look before she shrugged. "Eh Rukia nee-san, you made another friend." She then turned her attention back at the guy and gave a cheeky grin. "I'm Kurosaki Karin, it is nice to meet you." The coach called for her attention so she bowed. "Please take care of her." And then she left with the others. Rukia and Ulquiorra ended up eating takoyaki much to her insistence and Ulquiorra simply let her drag him along. _

That's basically how they spent their afternoon. They did not talk much and he simply followed her while she just did what she wanted to do. Perhaps making her his girlfriend is not a bad thing after all.

.

.

.

Big thanks to _kejora, yuzy, onlyluna buchielle and Echo Uchiha._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

.

.

He was listening to a rock music while making his way towards school. Honestly, his weekend was uneventful. He mostly hang out with Nnoitra but got bored in the end after racing him five times and emerging victorious as always.

Tucking one hand on his pocket, he fixed his pony tail over his hair and adjusted his headset. He came early, he thought as he watched only few students. He then decided to hang out over that lone tree quite a distance from the school building. Taking a few steps, he stopped and looked over his shoulder when he felt someone tugging on his hair.

Not particulary the type to show any kind of reaction, he settled with just a blank stare as he tilted his head to find none other than Rukia Anasiak beaming at him. She's back to her school uniform and now he could not help but recall last Saturday when he saw her downtown.

_He was yawning while walking down the streets. He did not attend class the past two days out of boredom and now it's Saturday which meant another boredom. Really, things are just going the way they are. Even in school, with the exception of Anasiak who was always an interest for him since he first saw her. But Neliel never knew that part though. _

_He decided to actually walk around town, pay a visit to Isane and see if something interesting happened to her and her regular customer who kept on nagging her, and drop by Nnoitra's place if he decided upon it. Perhaps, he'll challenge him for a race too. Not too bad. Turning to the left, he was suppressing a yawn when he spotted someone standing in front Isane's store. _

_Rukia Anasiak._

_It's his first time seeing her in clothes other than the school uniform and it was really refreshing for a sight. She wore what people nowadays would call the punk-outfit. It's a wonder why she did not even redo her hair to match her clothes. But really, she looked pretty under those. _

_Now what's she doing there anyway? She was peering over the window and staring at something and since he is really far from her, he could not tell what reaction she has. Not that he is very good in reading people anyway. He moved to a post nearby and leaned there, ignoring the people passing by who were giving him a curious look. He continued watching her. Then from the bakery near Isane's store, Rukia's friend stepped out. What was her name again? Ah, Inoue Orihime. She was excitedly telling Rukia something judging by her smile and hand gesture before finally, Inoue pulled Rukia's hands they started walking away but not before Rukia giving something a longing look. When finally they were away, he approached Isane's store. The owner smiled when she saw him._

"_Ulquiorra," she acknowledged. Though not really a customer, she always saw him dropping by to watch her and a customer always fighting around. She suspect it was only to pass boredom away. Not that she minded having him around though. _

"_Nothing new happened?" he asked in his usual tone. He looked inside and found no sign of her customer. _

_Isane gave him a look. "I think you and him are the only ones enjoying the fight that happens whenever he is here," she stated. "Anyway, I haven't seen you around."_

_She noticed him frowning at the stuff toys displayed for the passersby. She doubted he is interested in buying so she decided to ask him. "Are you planning to buy someone a gift?" she asked with curiosity._

_He looked at her and blinked. "No. there's just a girl standing outside, looking at something here. I was just wondering what could it be."_

_Isane smiled. "Ah, it must be Rukia-chan. She's staring at Chappy," she said and pointed at the big stuffed toy, about half the size of Rukia. And it's a bunny by the way. Really? Rukia Anasiak interested in stuffed toys? "She's saving up to buy one. That's the last of that merchandise so she asked me to reserve it for her. I don't have the heart to say no."_

"_I see." he yawned again. Perhaps he overslept. He waved his hand. "Got to go."_

_Isane nodded and watched him go away. That guy is really a walking mystery. She never saw him with anyone whenever he drops by. At first, she thought he could be a delinquent – what with his long hair. But she learned he's actually attending school. Perhaps he had some friends there._

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully, her fingers still holding tresses of his dark hair. From anyone's point of view, they looked funny because of Rukia holding his hair, not letting it go while he could only tilt his head to look at her.

He sighed. That's the best he can do. He doesn't scowl like Kurosaki Ichigo. "Anasiak, let go of my hair," he pointed out. He removed the earphones for a while to listen to what she's to say.

As if realizing it _just_ now, she actually did so and gave a cheeky grin. "Sorry. Anyway, you've been absent for two days." she brought something out from her bag. A small notebook. "Here."

He stared at it for a few seconds before he returned his gaze back at her and gave her a quirk of a brow. Rukia frowned at this and slapped his arm with the notebook. "Don't be rude. I took it upon myself to take down notes for you because I wasn't sure if Neliel did. I meant to give it to her so she could hand it to you but I forgot about it."

He took it and skimmed it over. "Thanks," he muttered and placed it on his bag. "You did not have to bother though."

she snorted. "That's a fine way of thanking someone. Anyway, why were you absent anyway?" she asked with curiosity, acting as if they have known each other for so long already.

"Because..." and he left it at that while Rukia took notice of his Ipod.

"Oh, you listen to music."

They started walking when she commented that and so he only glanced at her. "From time to time."

"What genre?" she asked, seemingly interested to talk about it.

"Rock?"

At that, she stopped and stared at him with disbelief. He was compelled to stop and stare as well. "What?"

To his surprise, she smiled. "Nothing, I was just surprised. There's nothing about you that indicates you're a fan of rock."

His feet started moving again when she walked. "I'm a fan of the music and not the way the singers dress themselves up. There is a major difference there," he pointed out. Doesn't she know when to stop talking? Not that he minded it. In fact, he welcomed the change. It's just that it's hard to keep up once she started talking.

"I see. So what band? I am not really well familiar with bands and their musics but I hear some names from Ichigo and Renji."

"No particular band. I simply listen to the songs. Now will you stop asking?" he suggested but she appeared not to acknowledge his request because she shrugged and spoke once more.

"We have a quiz in Math by the way. Logarithms," she informed him. They were already walking down the hall. Some students greeted Rukia and she greeted them back cheerfully while Ulquiorra only walked alongside her. Others greeted him too but he only nodded at them, not really that compelled to greet back. After all, he's not really the typical nice guy.

.

.

.

"Oh? You're early. That's a surprise," Neliel commented as she approached her friend who was at the back, busy listening to music with his eyes closed. He didn't mind the noise inside the room seeing as he had his headset. He cracked one eye open.

"Hmm."

Neliel sat beside him as they both watched a number of students thronging over Rukia, asking a few questions. "Mana-san called this weekend, asking me about her."

"What does she want to know about her?" he asked with a frown. It's not like his mother to have a sudden interest on people he deals with.

Nel shrugged. "Dunno. Rukia took notes for you."

"She did. She gave it a while ago," he answered with boredom as he watched Rukia and her friends chatting in the corner. From time to time, he would catch Inoue Orihime casting him looks which he mostly ignored. But Neliel noticed it too.

"I think Orihime has a crush on you," she stated, wanting to see how he would react to this. It's not like there were never girls who had a crush on him before. It's just that it's only now that someone is openly showing it although she does it discreetly.

As expected, Ulquiorra only gave his friend a bored look. "So?"

"Just thought you'd know so you should act nicer towards her," she suggested. "Election is in a few days already. Rukia does not seem pressured though." She watched too as Rukia is laughing hard, her one hand on her stomach while trying her best not to laugh so loud. She subtly glanced at Ulquiorra and saw her staring at Rukia too – with fashioned amusement, as though he found her very, very interesting at the moment. "You think she'll win?"

"She will. There is no doubt about that."

The female chuckled. "That's some faith you have in her and to think you never had this kind of faith from where he came from."

He yawned in response. "It's easy to deduce. If you listen around, majority of the students are placing their bets on her."

Neliel raised her left brow. "Oh? And you know this because...?"

"I listen to people passing by whenever I sleep outside," he admitted. "Besides, she's the only candidate with a clear-cut goal. I don't think Akufosa's bet has it in her to win this."

"You really don't like the teacher, do you?"

"Hn."

They both watched as Rukia strode towards them with that wide smile plastered on her face. She raised her two fingers towards Nel then turned to Ulquiorra. She beamed at him while he only stared blankly at her.

"You're in a good mood," he commented after a beat.

"Well, I was just laughing at Renji's experience this weekend," she suddenly frowned at him and leaned closer, not at all feeling uncomfortable while the rest were looking at them in surprise. It comes so natural. "You always isolate yourself. You don't earn friends if you always do that."

He sighed in exasperation. There it goes again. "Unlike you, I don't want to earn friends."

She ignored his remark and turned to Neliel who was smiling at them with amusement. "Is he really this stubborn?"

"Yep."

"I wouldn't mind though," Rukia declared and glanced at her watch. "Shoot. I will be accompanying Shirayuki-sensei later this afternoon."

"Where?" Neliel asked, curious. There seems to be a close bond between Shirayuki and Rukia.

"Las Noches. There's a scheduled boot camp for all committee chairmen next week. Being a relations officer, I have to accompany her," she rubbed her arm and pulled a seat and sat across the two. She gave them a reluctant smile. "If there's one place I don't wish to step foot into, it would be that school."

"Why?"

"Because the students there are like larger than life, it makes you feel so small compared to them especially since we still have nothing to brag against them," Ulquiorra noticed how she rubbed her arms one more, as if admitting that to them is making her nervous. Rukia shook her head and suddenly smiled once more. "Ah, what am I thinking? I should go there and present myself proudly."

"That's the spirit," Neliel comforted. "Don't worry, you have us behind you in case you get into trouble."

Ulquiorra stretched his arms then fixed his eyes on the smaller girl. "Are you free after your visit to that school?" he asked so randomly making both Neliel and Rukia stare at him in surprise. The students who overheard them actually stared as well.

"Eh?"

"I'm only asking if you're free this afternoon," he asked again.

Rukia slowly shook her head. "No...I..." she blinked then shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm dropping by a shop though. Just want to buy something." Her eyes sparkled with the thought. Ulquiorra could only assume it to be that rabbit stuffed toy. "Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. "No reason. Just thought I'll ask you," he glanced at the doorway as Akufosa stepped in, giving Ulquiorra a glare then headed straight to the teacher's table.

"Miss Anasiak, on your seat," she tersely ordered before turning to the others. "Settle down and close your notes. Quiz starts in five minutes."

Rukia stood up and turned to Ulquiorra. "Well, see you later then."

Ulquiorra stared at her retreating figure before he shook his head and waited for the questions about to come from Akufosa. It took thirty minutes before he finished his quiz and once again settled into taking a nap, his earphone plugged in already. Akufosa noticed this and her eyes turned to slits. How dare this guy.

"Mr. Schiffer!" she called but it appeared like he did not even hear her call his name. Insulted, she strode towards his seat and glanced at his paper. He's already done? The other students were secretly glancing at the two, forgetting about their quiz for the moment. Without any word, Akufosa pulled the earphone from his ear and he opened his eyes to stare at her with that unnerving stare once again. "It's disrespectful listening to music when in someone's class."

He raised his brow. "Would you rather have me leave the classroom earlier?" he challenged. He glanced at his paper then handed it to her before standing up. "You could have said so."

Ignoring her fuming look, he walked away with his hands in his pocket. "Detention, Mr. Schiffer! I'll see you in my office in thirty minutes!"

His response was to wave his hand. "Sure."

.

.

.

Shirayuki was chuckling while Rukia related the events that transpired for the whole morning. She was never able to join her friends for lunch because she was set to leave the school with her teacher by that time already. "So this Schiffer guy once again angered Akufosa-sensei?" she mused.

Rukia nodded. "Yes ma'am. He has a knack for it I say and he does not seem bothered even if she threatened him."

The two presented their identification cards to the school guard who motioned for them to enter. Rukia looked around in awe. "This school is really huge."

"It is a school for the elite people so they wouldn't have it the other way," Shirayuki stated as they were being led inside a huge room where a number of people were already gathered. Rukia felt the tension in the air but tried her best to ignore it. She bowed as a sign of respect before she was instructed to take a seat alongside a number of students who were seated across the teachers.

For the two hours, the teachers and students have deliberated on the list of activities for the students who will participate for the boot camp. Each shared his idea but Rukia noticed how most of the faculty have actually favoured all of the suggestion from the guy with pink-hair who also happened to be the president of the student body government of Las Noches. All other ideas were rejected.

She snorted, causing the others to look at her in question. "Do you have anything to say, Miss Anasiak?" the host asked. Rukia glanced at Shirayuki who smiled at her, encouraging her.

"I don't see the point of this meeting. I mean we all came here to share ideas and to plan for the boot camp. However, there's no point in this meeting if in the end, you rejected the other people's ideas without even hearing them and settled on his alone," she pointed at the pink-haired.

She saw how the others agreed by nodding their heads but it seems there is really a discrimination here. "So you're saying we should listen to yours?"

She shook her head. "I am saying you should listen not just to my ideas but to the others as well."

"And you think you can suggest anything better? You who came from that low school?" she was being challenged.

Rukia frowned at the faculty then she glared. "You look down on us base on what sir?"

"You barely have achievements to boast."

Rukia squared her shoulder then turned to Shirayuki. Her teacher gave her the go-ahead to go about this the way she wanted. "You brag so much based on past results. I will make sure you will eat those words, sir. From this point on, we will pit able students against your ace both in academic and sports."

The pink-haired student, Syazel snorted. "Really? Sure you do well in sports but you have to remember that your school's credential is still low when it comes to academic. I cannot even think of anyone who could win against us who were well-taught."

Rukia bunched her fist. The ego of this guy – it's annoying. "There's one there."

"And his name would be?" he challenged as Rukia gathered her things.

She ignored the guy and turned to her teacher. "I am sorry to be rude but I don't see any reasons why I should stay here longer. This is just for these people to boast about their school. Miss Shirayuki, I shall be going ahead." She strode towards the door then looked over her shoulder. "And his name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

She missed the baffled look from the pink-haired who apparently have known who Ulquiorra is. She slammed the door shut behind her and walked away, ignoring the condescending looks from the students who recognized her school from her uniform.

She kicked a nearby pebble the moment she was outside the gate. "Damn them for belittling the school."

"That was fast."

She spun to find Ulquiorra leaning against a post, watching her with his arms crossed together. "Eh? What are you doing here?" she asked, regretting how she suddenly declared him to be their school's ace.

"I asked you out remember?" he leaned away from the post and strode towards her, giving the school a brief glance before finally staring at her. "How did it go?"

She saw that as an opportunity to let out her anger. "They called for this meeting only to look down on other schools! I can't believe the others just let them do and say as they please! This is certainly an open insult to everyone who does not go to Las Noches!"

He smirked at her. "Dare I assume that you did yet another interesting thing and walked out?" he asked, his eyes filled with amusement.

Rukia nodded. "Yes. I can't stand the hypocrisy there."

To her surprise, he actually rested his hand on top of her head. This was the first time he willingly held her. "Good. Shall we go then?"

She blinked at him. "Where? And what's good about what I did? I accidentally declared to everyone else that you're my bet for academic competitions." She was expecting him to react but he only shrugged.

"I don't mind. It's also a good chance to place the school where it should be, don't you think so?" he said as they walked away. "Besides, only because you interest me that I am willing to put up with this and allow myself to join the competitions."

Rukia stopped on her tracks and stared at him. "I interest you?" she asked in mild surprise.

He nodded. "Hmm." He made a decision. He will really make her his girlfriend.

.

.

.

Rukia wondered where he was leading her until they both stopped in front of Isane's shop and to her disappointment, the stuffed toy she planned to buy today was already sold. She sighed and just stared at the new display. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

He could tell she was forcing herself to smile. She shook her head. "It's actually a silly reason," she wiped the lone tear that escaped her eyes and he stared at her in astonishment. She cried over a stuffed toy? Just how...unusual can she be?

Rukia laughed at herself for acting funny but to her gratitude, he does not seem like mocking her. "It's just that there's a stuffed toy here I always planned to buy. I even named her Chappy," she shook her head and looked away. "I always wanted to have that one."

"Girls around care more for dresses and make-ups and here you are, crying over that rabbit," he stated making Rukia look at him in bafflement.

"H-How'd you know it's a rabbit design?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's the only design that's not on display anymore," he answered casually as Isane stepped out and noticed them. She gave Ulquiorra a questioning look. It's the first time she had seen Ulquiorra with someone else and it's Rukia for that matter. From their uniforms, she deduced they came from the same school.

"Ah, Ulquiorra," she acknowledged before turning to Rukia. "I did not know you two are familiar with each other."

"We go to the same school," he answered and noticed a few bikers passing by. He turned to Isane and Rukia. "Give it to her," he told Isane as he walked towards the two bikers who stopped when they spotted him.

Rukia watched as the two newcomers patted Ulquiorra's shoulder in a brotherly way and said guy did the same thing to both of them. And here she thought Ulquiorra has only one friend, it turned out there's more.

"Here."

She glanced at the source of the voice and saw Isane handing her a rather large paper bag. She blinked at her in confusion. Isane smiled. "He bought that for you. It's Chappy."

"W-W-Wha-?" she stammered, her gaze immediately falling into the guy busy talking with the two bikers. "B-But h-how and why?" she asked more to herself.

"I don't know the 'why' but I think I know the 'how' part. He saw you last Saturday and I mentioned something about your desire to buy this one. I did not even know he knows you." She handed Rukia the stuffed toy and left her there already as the two bikers drove away. Ulquiorra walked back towards her and already knew the unspoken question.

"I thought I'd buy it for you," he answered in sincerity.

"B-But why?" she cursed herself for stammering.

"No particular reason. Honestly, you don't have to find reasons for everything I do. I do random things and this is one of those," he gestured at the stuffed toy. "You fascinate me, Anasiak. Ever since I enrolled in our school, you always fascinate me." 

Clueless, she only managed to gape at him. He smirked. "And that kiss we had in the library? I kinda like it."

The mention of the kiss snapped her from her stupor and she glared at him. "Don't you dare mention that kiss again. It's embarrassing that I was seen in that compromising situation."

His shoulders shook a little in his quiet mirth and Rukia suddenly found him adorable. She blinked and rid the thoughts away. Without any second thoughts, she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheeks. "Thank you so much," she said with so much sincerity.

He tucked his hands in his jacket. "Let's go. It's for this reason that I asked you out." He extended his hand. "Let me hold that for you."

Wordlessly, she handed him her bag and not the stuffed toy. He quirked his brow. She smiled sheepishly. "It's just that I want to hold it. You wouldn't know how excited I am to open this up already," she admitted. He slung her bag over his shoulder and they both started walking side by side as if they are very comfortable with each other already. They don't look like they have just recently known about each other.

"They look cute," Isane's customer commented as he stepped out from the shop and watched Ulquiorra walk together with that girl. Isane glared at him.

"Why don't you just leave already Madarame-san?"

The bald man shrugged. "Man, and here I was waiting to chat with that guy. Is the small woman his girlfriend? Only boyfriends buy stuffed toys for girls."

Isane shrugged, forced to answer. "I wouldn't really know. Now, stop talking and leave already."


	6. Chapter 6

Peace sign. I am so sorry but this will have to be my last update for this story before I go into another temporary hiatus. I will make up for it once I return. Promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned hereafter.

This is probably the tenth time she scratched something using her marker as she sat at the rooftop, leaving her friends to do their own business. This is the best place to hide what she's after anyway. Or at least she thought she can hide it. So she almost jumped in surprise when she felt someone from behind leaning close to see what she's doing.

"Toshirou!" she shrieked. "You scared me!"

He shrugged and sat down beside her. "You were so serious you didn't even hear the door opening?" He glanced at the paper she was trying to hide from his view. "That's classified ads. Looking for a job?"

Rukia sighed, knowing she can't lie to him. Toshirou is one of the most perceptive friend she has. "Yes. I realized last night that I'm almost running out with the budget. I definitely cannot let Orihime shoulder all expenses since she's like me as well."

"I see. Found one already?" he leaned on the railing behind him. They could hear Renji and Ichigo arguing below. It's possible since the two are yelling at each other. Rukia sighed and placed the ads back at her bag.

"Those two..."

"They argue a lot. It's frustrating to listen to them go about each other most of the time," he said and yawned. "So, how did the meeting yesterday go?"

Rukia's face darkened a little upon remembering how she walked out from the meeting. "Bad huh?" was Toshirou's answer to his own query upon noticing how her mood changed.

"I walked out. Shirayuki-sensei attended till the end. Their attitude is vexing and believe me, even you who seldom lose his temper will probably end up ranting at them. They totally looked down on the other schools _especially_ our school," she related everything and Toshirou would only nod as he listened. This is what Rukia liked about this guy. He will always listen to everything you have to say and would comment later if he has something to tell.

"You betted Ulquiorra Schiffer?" he asked in mild surprise, probably least expecting that.

Rukia gave a short nod and a fond smile curved her lips all of a sudden while Toshirou could only look at her in puzzlement. "Yes. And he agreed to it."

Again, Toshirou was surprised. He pegged Ulquiorra as one who does not let others decide for him so suddenly. "You talked to him?"

Rukia smiled. "He was at that school too. He waited for me outside and I told him and he agreed." She did not have to mention that he also bought her Chappy. Immediately after leaving Isane's shop, he walked her home to leave her things before they returned to school once more. Though it's only Rukia who entered since Ulquiorra chose to absent himself. She momentarily forgot about Toshirou as she recalled yesterday.

_"Rukia, we'll go ahead!" Ichigo waved goodbye as he walked out from the room."Call us if you need to be fetched!"  
><em>

_She nodded without looking at her friends as they exited the room one by one. She chose to stay behind to finish up some reports that she left a little while ago due to the meeting she attended with Shirayuki-sensei. Neliel walked to her and gave a faint smile._

_"You're working so hard," she commented. "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own here? I can keep you company," she offered._

_Rukia looked up and flashed a smile. "Don't worry about me Nel. I'll be fine. Besides, I've been doing this before already. And you don't have to accompany me. But thanks for the offer anyway."_

_Neliel reluctantly nodded. "I'll be going ahead then."_

_"Take care."_

_With that, she continued writing down reports and got lost track of the time until one of the remaining students reminded her it's already seven in the evening. Rukia blinked and thanked the student before she packed her things, going to the faculty room where the teachers were having a meeting, discussing the result of the conference at Las Noches High. Quietly, she left the report at her teacher's table and left the school compound._

_She shivered against the slight cold of the night as she stepped out from the gate and continued walking away from the school. _

_"I was wondering if you have a plan sleeping there," a dry comment came from behind her and Rukia almost shrieked as she spun around to find Ulquiorra with his hands tucked in his pocket. It seems that's one of his habits. He had his hair tied behind his back._

_"Ulquiorra!" she exclaimed in surprise._

_"Come, I'll walk you home. I met your colorful friends a while ago and learned you stayed behind," he offered an explanation even before she could ask._

_"Colorful friends?" she repeated in confusion._

_"Kurosaki and Abarai and Jaggerjaques. Colorful. Their hair that is," he commented and they both started walking. It felt so natural to talk to him as if they have known each other for so long and she really felt comfortable with him. _

_Rukia chuckled at the way he described her friends before she rubbed her hands against her arm. "I did not know you can joke that way," she said._

_He glanced at her. "You're shivering."_

_"Obviously."_

_Without a word, he kept walking. And they walked in silence, as if they are contented with that. They didn't need words. As they rounded a corner, they saw a group of guys, seemingly drunk by the looks of it, and they were blocking the way. _

_"Ooh look. There's a cute chic there," one pointed towards their direction as Ulquiorra pulled her away, finding another route instead. But the drunk guys followed them, having found an interest in Rukia. _

_"Let's take her. It's only one guy. I bet that girly guy cannot do anything against seven of us," one suggested in a slurred voice. _

_If under other and better circumstances, Rukia would have laughed at the comment about Rukia but she felt his hand suddenly holding hers and tightening its hold. _

_"Just ignore them."_

_She nodded and they continued walking down the streets until they reached a quiet spot. To Rukia's surprise, the drunk guys followed them even there and she suddenly felt terrified that these guys will do something bad. Not that she can't put a small fight. She'd been taught by Ichigo and Renji a thing or two about fighting but that's only to protect herself._

_"Hey!" they called and Ulquiorra finally stopped. Rukia glanced at him in question as he released her hand and turned fully to face the seven guys who smirked at them, confident in their own strength._

_"Is there something you want from us?" Ulquiorra asked in his unnerving tone which made the guys shudder a little. But that wasn't enough to deter them._

_"Mind sharing us your girl?" they slurred._

_Since Rukia wasn't looking at his face, she did not see how his eyes hardened at the suggestion. "If I don't?" he asked back._

_Their smirk widened. "Then we'll simply get rid of you."_

_"I'd like to see you try," he welcomed them and Rukia suddenly remembered Neliel's comment before when Ichigo was about to challenge Ulquiorra upon learning of their 'kiss'. This guy loves to fight and he'd welcome any one who could put up a fight against him._

_Her hand held the back of his shirt to call his attention. He only tilted his head to glance at her. "What is it?" he asked._

_"Let's just go home. Let's ignore - "_

_"The mere fact that they followed us all the way here means they are persistent. See, it's not good going home on your own especially at night," he had the galls to comment the latter part in a smug tone. _

_"But - "_

_He only pushed her back gently and Rukia was surprised at how gentle he is towards her. Then without a word, he stepped forward and was about to talk as one attacked them when suddenly someone called from another direction._

_"Oi, Ulquiorra is that you?" the voice was loud enough especially in that place where it is so quiet._

_"Ulquiorra?" one of the drunk guys suddenly uttered the name and turned to his attacking friend. "Oi, stupid! Don't attack..." he stopped as the guy they were following simply sidestepped and knocked his friend unconscious in a matter of seconds. "...him." He turned to the rest of his friends who were about ready to lunge. "Don't be so stupid! Haven't you ever heard of his name?" he growled making them all stop to look at him._

_"Whatdya mean?" _

_"He's Ulquiorra! The strongest fighter in the street who also beat Nnoitra before. And the two are friends now..." he trailed off and he looked over his shoulder as he found three newcomers raising their brows towards them. "Aw shit! Make a run for it!" He said and fled away. His other friends followed. _

_The scene was somehow amusing and Rukia heard the guy's comment. She gave Ulquiorra a glance. Strongest fighter in the street? He's acting so delinquent. _

_"What was that all about?" one of the newcomers asked as they approached Ulquiorra who was now looking at them in boredom, the guy he knocked was still flat on the ground._

_"Really, did you have to come and ruin the fun?" he asked them, obviously disappointed. "And here I thought I could warm up a little."_

_"Our apologies. We did not know the situation," they said and glanced at Rukia who was looking at them in confusion. _

_"Hey, Ulquiorra, are you some sort of a gang leader?" she could not help but ask while the newcomers laughed at the question. _

_"No miss. He's not even part of any street gang. Ulquiorra he is..."_

_"None of your business," he stated in a flat tone. "We'll be going ahead. Take care of this guy," he pointed to the one still unconscious. _

_"Okay."_

_With that, he pulled Rukia's hand and they started walking once more. "I'm friends with their boss who owns this turf. It has its perk," he stated. _

_"Neliel was right. You loved to fight," she exclaimed._

_"Only when I am in the mood. It's not like I really welcome any fight at all," he answered without looking at her as he led the way while all the time holding her hands. "I've been called many names since I was young so I often get into fights. Does that scare you?" he asked and glanced at her to gauge her reaction._

_She shrugged. "Not at all. I'm just surprised. You strike me as one with so much calmness."_

_"Heh. You're really something, Anasiak."_

_She frowned. "Call me Rukia."_

_"Hmm."_

_And another fifteen minutes before they finally reached the gate of their house. Orihime was standing at the doorway, waiting for her in worry. _

_"Rukia!" she sighed in relief as she opened the gate. "Oh, Ulquiorra-kun."_

_"Evening," he greeted and gave a short nod before turning to Rukia. "Next time, be aware of your time." With that, he ruffled Rukia's hair much to her chagrin before he left them. Orihime gave him a look which she managed to hide from Rukia who was just shaking her head._

_"That guy. I'll never understand him," she murmured. "I'm sorry for making you worried, Orihime. I lost track of the time."_

_Orihime smiled forcefully, feeling that pain in her heart. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you came home safe."_

"Earth to Rukia," Toshirou called her attention as she remembered last night. He even waved his hand in front of her and when finally sure she still is deep in her own thought, he poked her forehead. "Oi."

She reacted and blinked at him. "Wha - Oh, I'm so sorry. I just recalled something," she apologized with a sheepish smile. He shook his head.

"I better get going," he said and stood up. "Break is almost over."

Rukia nodded and smiled. "Sorry again."

He waved his hand dismally. "Nah."

"By the way, you won't mind joining the debate club? I'm gunning on you to represent our school in debates."

He stopped for a moment to think over it then he shrugged. "I won't mind."

Rukia grinned in delight. "Great!"

_._

_._

_._

He was busy reading a book when she entered class that afternoon. He did not mind the noise around him as he focused reading, his one leg over the other. He looked so comfortable. "That's new..." she murmured.

"Agreed," the melancholic voice of Nel was heard behind her. He glanced at Ulquiorra. "He's actually reading inside the classroom."

Rukia nodded. Then suddenly, Ichigo called her attention. "Oi, Rukia, I heard something interesting," he gave her a teasing smirk though only Renji and Grimmjaw would understand the feeling behind.

"Eh?"

"Remember Yumi? He said he saw you yesterday afternoon with a big stupid rabbit - Ouch!" he exclaimed as one book hit his head without preamble.

"It's a bunny and it's not stupid," she corrected and crossed her arms together.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Right. Anyway, said you were able to buy it?" he asked.

"Ah..." she gave a discreet glance towards Ulquiorra who appeared not to be listening since he's listening to music once more while reading. She pointed at him. "He bought it for me."

The reactions were all the same as every one in class stared at him in shock. In school, even though many respected and adored Rukia, no guy ever had the courage to make a move towards her since they are afraid of Ichigo and Renji's protectiveness. Not to mention Grimmjaw too.

Neliel glanced at Ulquiorra who ignored all the stares he was getting. A slow smile curved her lips. There's no doubt about it. Ulquiorra only does those things when he likes someone. And he likes Rukia.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun did?" Orihime whispered softly and felt that familiar pang of pain.

Rukia ignored their reactions and went towards her seat. "And he also helped her last night. Good thing he was there or else Rukia would have been in trouble," Grimmjaw piped in from the doorway as he yawned and stepped inside.

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "What happened last night?" he asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. Some guys just tried to get me. Good thing he was there," she answered and gave Ichigo a warm smile, knowing he was worried. In all the years that they grew together, he delegated himself to be his protector until she finds someone who would protect her the same way he does to her and his siblings.

Ichigo sighed in relief then walked towards Ulquiorra. The latter raised his head and took off his headset. "Is there something you need, Kurosaki?"

The orange-haired sighed before he extended his hands. "That makes you formally my friend. Thank you for helping her."

"No problem," he stated and returned his gaze back at the book. Thankfully, the bell rang and everyone settled to their proper seats as Ise stepped inside and started her lesson for the whole afternoon.

The rest of the afternoon passed by with no unusual events happening. She was packing her things as her friends did the same when suddenly, Ulquiorra approached her. The others watched with hitched breath. Ever since learning what happened yesterday, the students have suddenly entertained the idea of their future president and the quiet guy hooking together. Besides, it's obvious she has an effect on him since she's basically the only one aside from Neliel whom he talks to.

"You should probably walk home with your friends. Don't stay behind when you don't have anyone to accompany you," he suggested as he sat on the desk near her.

She smiled at him. "You're acting strange," she said. "But I really have to stay behind. It's one of the cons of being an officer of the school. Another meeting to go."

He nodded and stood up once more. "I'll fetch you later then," he said and once again ruffled her hair as everyone gaped at the interaction. It's as though they are so comfortable with each other. Their actions towards each other are so natural and no malice.

"Stop doing that," she swatted his hand away but she was actually chuckling.

Orihime looked away. Ichigo blinked before he shrugged. He knew it in his gut, this guy suits Rukia. And he'll be fine with it as long as it's this guy. When did Rukia ever smile like that? A smile of a girl who obviously is unaware that she likes the person.

Neliel whistled softly and made it a point to call Ulquiorra's mother and tell her about this. Things are getting interesting now. Ulquiorra is subtly making a move towards Rukia.

Ulquiorra removed his hand from her head and tucked his hands at the back pockets of his pants. "See you later."

Rukia nodded even though he wasn't looking at her. She doesn't know why but she completely trusts the guy. "I'll wait for you then. Thanks in advance."

He waved his hand once before he was out of the room. The moment he left, every girls in the class except Orihime who was feeling a heartache, squealed.

"Kyaa! Rukia-chan! You two are so cute!"

"Come to think of it, it's only now that I realized he is really handsome even though he always looks like he's brooding!"

"Does he like you?"

"Do you like him?"

"How lucky of you to receive something from him!"

Rukia flushed at all the comments and tactfully escaped the room thanks to Grimmjaw who pulled her away from the group of girls and led her outside. He smirked.

"Heh. You and him does not sound so bad."

And naive as she is, Rukia could only stare at her retreating friend in confusion.

..

Thanks and sorry for another hiatus thing. Take care guys and thanks to those who reviewed.


End file.
